Le Chant Du Cygne Du Nord
by Lorime
Summary: Izayoi est une jeune femme de la noblesse, héritière des terres du Nord. Après la mort de son père, elle devient la Seigneuresse et fait face au danger le plus redoutable qu'est le Seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest, le démon Youkai Inu No Taisho. Ce dernier réussi à la dépourvoir du Nord et elle va devoir l'épouser pour sauver son peuple.
1. Chapitre 1

**_Izayoi est une jeune femme de la noblesse, héritière des terres du Nord. Après la mort de son père, elle devient la Seigneuresse et fait face au danger le plus redoutable qu'est le Seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest, le démon Youkai Inu No Taisho qui est connu pour conquérir les terres du Japon une à une en laissant une traînée de morts derrière lui. Ce dernier réussit à la dépourvoir du Nord et elle va devoir l'épouser pour sauver son peuple_**

OoooOoOOOOoOoOooOO

J'ai très souvent la flemme de corriger donc excuser les fautes si vous en trouver, elles ne sont pas volontaires.

OoooooooooooooO

L'hiver... une saison qui indisposait plus d'un, durant cette époque féodale. Les animaux hibernaient, les bois pour se réchauffer se faisaient rares. Les tempêtes acharnées forçaient les paysans à devoir se déplacer...

Au Nord l'hiver était une véritable torture...

Du haut d'une immense bâtisse, une jeune femme observait les flocons retomber sur ses terres en une immense couche blanche recouvrant le sol entièrement.

À travers sa petite fenêtre, elle pouvait voir de nombreux habitants déjà se mettre en route. En effet les temps se faisaient dangereux. Pas seulement à cause de l'hiver mais également parce que la guerre arrivait.

Les massacres, le deuil, la tristesse, cette calamité qui régnait dans l'Ouest et L'Est de leur pays depuis 3 années maintenant se dirigeait désormais vers le Nord.

La rumeur contait que le grand taiyoukai Inu-No-Taisho avait décidé d'étendre son pouvoir sur toutes les régions du pays et si il y avait la moindre résistance, il n'épargnerait personne.

Alors qu'elle soupirait pour la énième fois, perdue dans ses songes, une servante entrait dans la salle.

\- Izayoi-sama...

Fermant doucement ses yeux elle tentait de calmer son cœur agité. Chaque fois que les rideaux s'ouvraient, elle s'imaginait le pire.

\- Il est l'heure... continua la servante.

C'est alors que la jeune demoiselle se relevait déjà. Traînant son grand Kimono rouge et blanc en suivant lentement la jeune servante dans le long couloir qui menait à sa plus grande tristesse.

Alors même que la servante redressait déjà les rideaux de la grande chambre à peine éclairée, la faible voix de son père l'interpellait déjà.

\- Izayoi... Izayoi... répétait-il avec despération.

Elle s'assit rapidement aux côtés de son faible père qui ouvrait à peine les yeux. Sa main tendue dans les airs, il recherchait désespérément la chaleur réconfortante des mains de sa jeune fille.

Se saisissant des mains moites du Lord, elle lui souriait tristement.

\- Je suis là père...

Il tremblait beaucoup, ses mains étaient froides... elle savait pourquoi il l'interpellait. Plusieurs semaines déjà qu'il était cloué dans ce lit... elle savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre.

Le grand soldat des terres du Nord, le grand Lord de la Sixième Nuit se sentait partir...

Les larmes roulaient déjà sur ses pâles joues. Et il semblait l'avoir remarqué malgré la faible luminosité de la salle.

\- Ne pleures donc pas mon enfant... ce vieil homme a vécu, fièrement combattu et fièrement défendu ses terres pendant de nombreuses années... ce vieil homme a accompli son devoir et partira fièrement, le nom de sa maison parmi les meilleures de la région... sa descendance vivra dans son honneur et l'amour de son peuple. Ce vieil homme-

Il toussait... beaucoup... beaucoup trop... et quand il reprit, ce fut avec une voix encore plus affaiblie...

Il partait...

\- Izayoi... tu es mon héritière... ta mère partie tu es celle qui dois gouverner nos terres, petites soient-elles et défendre notre peuple, limité soit-il... tu es mon enfant... tu vivras bien... tu vivras dans l'honneur et tu vivras heureuse, d'accord?

Ce n'était plus un ordre mais une question... il était visiblement inquiet... même si depuis des semaines, la jeune fille avait fait tout pour lui mentir que la situation au Nord était sous contrôle, afin qu'il se concentre sur son état, il était toujours inquiet... Il se doutait clairement du gros mensonge qu'elle avait confectionné pour son bien.

La jeune fille resserra son empoigne, les larmes inondant ses joues.

\- Je vivrais bien, heureuse, et dans votre honneur père... j'élèverais encore plus le prestige de notre maison père... votre descendance sera aussi forte... et digne de votre sang...

Elle le vit sourire... c'était ce qu'il désirait entendre.. ce grand soldat du Nord n'avait vécu que pour cela... et elle l'accompagnerait fièrement au portail de l'au delà avec ce rêve, mensonge ou pas.

\- Tu vivras heureuse... et tu n'oubliera jamais que ce vieil t'aimait précieusement, finit-il la main se faisant faible.

Elle sourit avant de coller son front contre le sien.

\- Cette enfant vous aimait également plus que tout Oh Grand Seigneur du Nord... vous partirez en paix et l'amour de vos proches et de votre peuple vous accompagnera... lâcha t-elle en un soupir triste.

La seconde d'après la main de son père retombait lentement sur le futon blanc du Seigneur.

Le silence... elle avait toujours eu peur de ce silence sinistre.. et voilà qu'il décorait les lieux de son allure solitaire et morbide... elle n'entendait plus rien... le cœur du Seigneur du Nord avait enfin cédé après toutes ces années...

Elle retenait ses larmes... se refusant de pleurer... il l'aurait réprimendé pour cela...

La jeune Seigneuresse se leva lentement avant de faire un salut digne de leur maison et de donner les ordres aux serviteurs qui attendaient à l'extérieur...

\- Vous pouvez y aller. Lança t-elle tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la terrasse de leur concession.

De là elle voyait la file de paysans disparaître au loin. Elle avait donné l'ordre depuis quelques semaines déjà de s'enfuir. Seuls les hommes forts et volontaires resteraient pour défendre leur maison... c'était ainsi...

Aujourd'hui elle était devenue la grande Seigneuresse du Nord et devait protéger son peuple et son titre coûte que coûte.

Elle savait parfaitement que le danger approchait à pas de loup. De nombreux messagers l'avaient informé que l'ennemi était à 2 jours d'atteindre le Nord et qu'elle devait s'enfuir, mais elle resterait de marbre.

Son père parti et son peuple en sécurité elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Le regard déterminé, la jeune femme fixait l'horizon fixement, elle était prête.

 _OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo_

 ** _Voilà! C'est un one-shot que j'ai décidé d'écrire lors d'une de mes très fréquentes insomnies. Elle sera juste focalisée sur Inu Taisho et Izayoi. Donc pas de Sesshomaru/Inuyasha/Kagome/Rin (désolée pour les fans, ce sera pour une autre fois!) Merci d'être passé et les commentaires constructifs sont la bienvenue! :3_**


	2. Chapitre 2

Le climat s'était particulièrement appaisé au Nord. Étrangement les tempêtes incessantes s'étaient arrêtées ces deux derniers jours, ce qui était mauvais signe pour la Seigneuresse du Nord, car, cela signifiait que rien ne ralentirait l'ennemi et il serait là très rapidement.

Ressortant sa tête de l'énorme Onsen aux sous-sols de son château, Izayoi ne cessait de réfléchir, calculer et recalculer comment faire pour contrer l'ennemi.

Ce Taiyoukai était célèbre pour n'avoir aucune pitié particulière et certainement pas envers les humains. On contait qu'il haïssait les humains de tout son être et rêvait de régner sur un empire composé uniquement de Taiyoukai... cette idée était certainement appuyée par la majorité qui étaient eux tous des youkais.

Le Nord était la seule terre dirigée par des humains et nombreux avaient tenté de conquérir le Nord ces dernières années mais les dirigeants du Nord avaient toujours été des soldats redoutables et les armées toutes aussi efficaces. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à leur prendre le pouvoir.

Mais les rumeurs allaient vite. Et la nouvelle de l'état de santé de son feu père avait rapidement atteint les oreilles pointues de ces youkais qui n'avaient pas hésité de ce moment de faiblesse pour attaquer.

Ils savaient que de l'empire du Nord ne restait qu'une faible et jeune humaine qui n'avait certainement jamais appris à diriger un empire ou même une armée.

Jouant lentement avec l'eau chaude qui caressait sa pâle peau, elle se préparait. Il était peut être uniquement question d'heures avant l'attaque fatidique... si elle se montrait trop laxiste, ces étrangers feraient ce qu'ils veulent des vastes terres du Nord.

Sortant lentement de l'eau bouillante, la jeune Seigneuresse se laissa couvrir par ses servantes avant de les suivre vers ses appartements où les jeunes femmes l'habillaient de sa tenue du terrain. Une tenue assez masculine que son père avait fait fabriqué pour elle il y avait quelques années de cela.

Sa longue chevelure noire attachée en un ferme chignon haut maintenu par des ornements en acier. Décorations également reçus de son père.

\- Vous êtes prête Seigneuresse. Annonça la plus jeune des deux servantes qui l'observait avec admiration.

Elle était magnifique, déterminée et puissante. Beaucoup de femmes du Nord et d'ailleurs l'admiraient pour son courage. Ne pas se dégonfler face à l'Inu-Taisho était une décision certes risquée mais admirable.

Elle sourit face aux regards brillants d'admiration des deux servantes avant de poser ses deux mains sur l'épaule de chacune.

\- Il est temps de vous mettre à l'abris maintenant. Vous connaissez le chemin n'est-ce pas?

La plus jeune hôcha la tête nerveusement.

\- Bien... des gardes vous attendent en bas avec des escortes. Vous vous couvrirez bien, la route est dangereuse pour une femme donc veillez à ce que l'on ne remarque pas que l'on ne vous remarque pas?

\- Seigneuresse...

La jeune femme la contempla curieusement avant de deviner ses songes. Elle lui sourit de nouveau.

\- Je reste. Vous dépendez tous de moi... si nous perdons, vous n'aurez plus de chez vous... vous perdrez cela et je ne peux me permettre de me dégonfler et de vous en dépourvoir sans voir le bout du fil.

\- Mais...

\- Je sais bien que si je perd et si je m'enfuis avec vous cela reviendrait au même... même si nous perdons... peut être pourrons nous négocier avec ces étrangers... le sang du Nord ne mérite pas d'être versé à cause de la haine injustifiée que ces Youkais portent envers nous. Allez maintenant.

Les deux servantes la serrèrent dans leurs bras une dernière fois avant de disparaître derrière les énormes rideaux de bois traditionnels qui séparaient les salles des couloirs dans le château.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme entendait les chevaux s'éloigner avec ses servants. Il ne restait qu'elle, quelques conseillers, et son armée. Tout le monde était à l'abris.

Alors même qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre la salle des conseillers, des cris venaient de retentir.

Elle se rua vers la terrasse où elle avait vue sur tout son territoire et elle les vit. Ils étaient tous là. Une bonne centaine au front, et Dieu seul savait combien ils étaient derrière la colline qu'ils avaient contourner pour approcher le château.

La Seigneuresse se rua au rez de chaussez où ses hommes s'agitaient déjà.

\- Ils sont posté à la colline d'Hirama. Prenez vos armes et préparez vous. Nous allons défendre notre peuple et notre maison. Emmenez moi mon cheval. Ordonna la jeune femme.

Mais alors qu'elle attendait qu'on lui amène son cheval, elle vit qu'aucun des soldats ne bougeaient plus... Ils l'observaient étrangement, certains évitaient presque son regard.

C'est alors qu'un s'approcha, un chiffon à la main.

\- Nous sommes désolés Seigneuresse... lâcha t-il tristement avant d'entourer son nez avec le chiffon.

Mais que faisait-il? Alors qu'elle tentait de se débattre, certains hommes venaient l'attraper et la seconde d'après elle sentait sa vision lui jouer des tours... elle voyait floue... elle ne sentait plus ses jambes et perdit connaissance.

\- Allez! Mettez la Seigneuresse en sécurité! Où est l'escorte qui devait l'accompagner ?! Lâcha le Général des troupes de Nord.

\- Ils attendent à l'entrée des sous-terrains. Ils prendront les routes sous terraines pour s'enfuir car nous ignorons les positions exactes des soldats ennemis.

\- Bien, allez-y maintenant! Lâcha t-il avant d'observer avec un sourire triste la gamine qu'il avait vu grandir s'éloigner.

Elle avait la détermination certes, le titre certes, mais elle était loin de pouvoir se défendre correctement face à l'Inu-Taisho et ses redoutables troupes. L'avoir présente constituait une charge énorme, car si elle venait à perdre la vie, il n'y aurait plus d'héritier au Nord... et n'importe qui pourrait venir réclamer un droit inexistant au pouvoir... une guerre sans merci en suivrait pendant un nombre indéterminé d'années.

\- Allons défendre le Nord contre ces envahisseurs! Cria t-il avant de diriger son armée au combat. Ceux qui voudraient envahir ces terres devraient leur passer sur le corps, littéralement.

De l'autre côté du château, du haut de l'énorme pierre sur laquelle il était posé depuis bon nombre d'heures, un Taiyoukai aux yeux d'ambres fixait l'entrée du château. Il voyait les soldats sortir avec leurs chevaux et armes et se diriger vers les troupes étrangères. Il resta à fixer l'entrée jusqu'au dernier... mais jamais elle ne vint. Cette petite princesse ou Seigneuresse peu importait son titre.

Il rigola de ses dents blanches aux canines acérées. Plusieurs jours de marche et la rumeur était parvenue à ses oreilles que cette faible humaine avait décidé de rester et de l'affronter.

C'était bien la première fois qu'un humain avait assez de courage et de cran pour daigner risquer une rencontre avec lui et son armée. Il avait d'abord cru que c'était l'inexpérience et la naïveté de la gamine, mais après avoir entendu qu'elle allait participer elle même à la bataille l'amusement le gagna.

Il souhaitait la rencontrer... voir de ses yeux ambrés qui était cette sotte ou courageuse humaine, (dépendait de la race) qui ne tremblait pas devant son titre et son prestige... ou même simplement son nom. Il était particulièrement craint dans tout le Japon et sa réputation était sans précédent celle d'un Youkai Redoutable qui n'avait de pitié pour personne et ne perdait jamais une guerre.

\- Seigneur, je n'ai pas trouvé la fille. Lança une voix derrière lui, c'était un de ses soldats à qui il avait donné pour mission de vérifier que parmi chacunes de ces maudites escortes où tous fuyaient vers les autres régions, la fille n'en soit pas.

\- Je le sais déjà... lâcha t-il de sa voix grave avant de sauter de la grosse pierre où il était posté depuis quelques heures pour retomber sur cette terre glacée.

Son soldat baissait les yeux. C'était la coutûme de ne pas regarder l'Inu-Taisho dans les yeux. Il le dépassa nonchalamment avant de marcher dans une direction opposée à celle où la bataille avait lieu.

\- Ino No Daiyokai! La route est-

Le démon n'eut besoin que de lancer un regard à son serviteur pour qu'il la boucle et reste paralysé. Il continua son chemin avant de soupirer.

\- Idiot... mon flair d'Inu ne me trompe jamais... cette gamine est toujours au Nord... et toujours dans le château. Je vais m'y rendre et lui régler son compte.

\- Vous n'avez guère besoin de moi contre ces faibles créatures... leur règne est finit depuis, au pire si vous êtes paresseux vous pouvez rester 15 années humaines à attendre leur mort... ces créatures sont tellement éphémères, c'est désolant. Rigola t-il avant de prendre de l'élan et effectuer un saut majestueux qui le dirigea directement sur la terrasse du château, il était déjà à l'interieur... c'était juste trop facile.

\- Maintenant... où es-tu? Petite humaine. Chantonna t-il doucement en suivant son flaire qui le guida aisément vers les sous sols du château.

OOOooOooOoOoOoOooOoOOooOoO

\- Dépéchez-vous! L'herbe n'était pas assez puissante, la Seigneuresse va reprendre connaissance d'ici là... il faut que nous soyons au moins déjà au village Naguro. Lança le soldat qui transportait Izayoi sur son dos.

\- Quoi? Ça va pas?! Naguro est à 20km d'ici ! Elle sera réveillée depuis ! Moi je vous dis c'est mieux de l'attacher, au moins comme ça elle ne résistera pas.

\- Ca va pas ou quoi?! C'est l'héritière du Nord, la seule restante! Ta Seigneuresse comment oses-tu! Contesta une des servantes qui devaient escorter la jeune femme.

Alors qu'ils accéléraient le pas pour rejoindre la sortie des sous terrains, la jeune femme ouvrait déjà les yeux.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rappeler de la situation actuelle, et quand tout lui revint, l'indignation peignait son regard. Son poing levé, elle l'affessa dans le dos de celui qui la transportait.

\- Déposes moi! Déposes moi!!! Cria t-elle

C'est alors que tous s'arrêtèrent et se ruaient vers elle pour la faire cesser de crier.

\- Seigneuresse je vous en prie... crier ainsi n'est pas une bonne idée! Les youkais sont certainement déjà au courant que vous n'êtes pas là et sont déjà sûrement à votre recherche! Expliqua la servante.

L'adolescente se calma sans pour autant calmer sa colère.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous m'ayez trahi! Lâcha t-elle

\- Nous avons tout perdu Seigneuresse... la moindre des choses c'est de garder une héritière légitime qui pourrait un jour revenir diriger le Nord si jamais cette possibilité se présente! Dit le Soldat qui la transportait.

\- Pour l'instant nous devons nous échapper et vous mettre à l'abris ! Alors nous garderons les discussions pour plus tard! Lâcha celui à la tête de l'escorte qui accélérait nerveusement le pas...

Mais alors qu'ils allaient de nouveau tourner à une entrée, un bruit sourd retentit et la seconde d'après une partie de la terre qui servait au sous-sol de plafond s'effondra et un silhouette se dessinait déjà derrière l'épaisse poussière qui se dissipait peu à peu...

Un gloussement de terreur retentit et il ne fallut à Izayoi que de croiser son regard d'ambre pour connaître l'identité de cet inconnu à l'allure effrayante et puissante.

Il les observait presqu'avec du mépris mais de ses lèvres se dessinaient un sourire sadique mettant en valeur ses canines inhumaines... l'Inu-No-Taisho en personne se tenait face à eux... et son sourire ne promettait rien d'innocent et de jouissif pour eux...

ooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooo

 **Voilà! J'ai écrit ce chapitre et le premier chapitre en une même nuit et on peut dire que je suis fière de moi haha. (Merci insomnie)**

 **Donc Inu No Taisho et Izayoi se rencontrent enfin, qu'est-ce qui va se passer? Izayoi pourra t-elle échapper à griffes acérées de notre cher et pas très tendre papa Inu?! À très vite pour le savoir!**

 **Commentaires constructifs sont la bienvenue 3**

 **Jawrell ;)**


	3. Chapitre 3

La poussière se dissipait peu à peu et pendant les courtes secondes qui passaient, Izayoi pouvait entendre le cœur de chacun de ses serviteurs s'agiter par la peur... elle même également pouvait sentir son cœur batttre nerveusement.

Elle eut quand même un peu de force pour descendre du dos de son soldat. Elle ne perdrait point la face, leurs vies en dépendaient... elle devait les protéger... coûte que coûte...

La poussière s'était enfin dissipée complètement et il se tenait là. La carrure imposante, le regard ambré et ses canines inhumaines effrayantes sorties. Il les observaient nonchalamment, cela n'avait pas dû être compliqué pour lui de gagner le château et de les retrouver.

Alors qu'elle continuait de le scruter nerveusement il rigola avant de s'approcher lentement.

\- Je suppose que c'est toi? La petite humaine qui a plus de couilles que tous ces autres humains qui se sont enfuis à l'annonce de mon approche. Lâcha t-il avant de s'arrêter juste devant elle.

Il était grand, extrêmement grand de taille. Contrairement à l'idée qu'elle s'était faîte sur ce grand démon, il avait une apparence plus humaine, presque trop même... Mais son père lui avait toujours dit que l'art des démons c'était de tromper. Et même comme ça elle devait se rappeler que son apparence n'était certainement pas ce sur quoi elle devait se fier.

Inconsciemment, elle continuait toujours de le regarder dans les yeux et lui de même. Cette petite était intéressante, elle n'avait pas du tout l'air aussi gamine et enfant qu'il s'était imaginé. Au contraire, la petite était même très belle, et son air déterminé la démarquait des autres humaines qu'il avait rencontré dans le passé.

\- C'est bien moi. Izayoi Seigneuresse de la Sixième Nuit, grande shaman du temple de Izo et Héritière légitime des terres du Nord. Lâcha t-elle sans le quitter du regard.

Il sourit de nouveau avant de s'abaisser à sa hauteur et de murmurer:

\- Tous ces titres n'excuseront jamais le fait que tu es faible, humaine.

Alors qu'il rigolait déjà, il constata qu'elle avait ce même regard stoïque depuis le départ. Comme si sa présence ne l'intimidait pas, comme si ses moqueries ne l'atteignaient pas. Cette satanée humaine rendait la situation moins drôle qu'il le souhaitait. Il voulait la voir trembler... le craindre... le supplier.

C'est alors qu'il eut une idée... il se tourna vers les serviteurs de la fille et choisit au hasard qui serait la victime de son nouveau plan pour réveiller les faibles émotions de cette fille.

Il lui fallut juste deux secondes et un gloussement de douleur retentissait déjà. Elle n'avait même pas vu le bras du youkai la dépasser et aller pénétrer les entrailles du soldat qui la soulevait plus tôt.

Quand elle le vit au sol, hurlant sa douleur elle accouru à ses côtés.

\- Nonnn!!! Non non non non non non! Lâcha t-elle en se sentant impuissante face à tout le sang que le jeune soldat perdait chaque seconde.

Alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen de le soulager, la voix rauque et sadique du youkai retentissait. Il rigolait, il s'amusait, tout cela l'amusait, tout cela était juste un jeu pour lui... les humains étaient des jouets pour lui...

\- Il ne vous a rien fait! On ne vous a jamais rien fait!! Comment pouvez vous vous en prendre à des innocents !! Cria t-elle en déposant ses mains sur la blessure du jeune homme afin de calmer l'hémorragie.

\- Oh silence... lâcha le Youkai avant de rigoler de nouveau. Votre espèce est juste trop faible... vous pouvez vous plaindre comme vous voulez mais si vous viviez silencieusement et hors du chemin des plus puissants ce genre de situation n'arriverait jamais.

\- Allez en enfer!! Lâcha t-elle en pleurant.

Elle se sentait tellement impuissante.. le soldat n'allait visiblement pas survivre si on ne le soignait pas immédiatement... c'était évident... et personne ne pouvait l'éliminer... cet individu avait atteint le château et les avait retrouvé sans même son armée comme appuie... il était capable de les tuer tous en cet instant... elle devait faire quelque chose... elle devait les sauver...

Le youkai continuait de rigoler quand il vit la jeune femme se redresser, le regard vide et les joues imbibées de larmes. Oui c'était cela... un ravissement... il adorait cela... il sourit.

\- Biennnnn c'est cela!!! Haha! Quel ravissement! Ce petit regard que les bêtes lancent aux chasseurs avant le coup de grâce... mais vous êtes d'une beauté... rigola t-il avant de s'approcher de nouveau... ses iris éveillées...

\- Je ferais tout... pitié laissez moi le sauver... laissez les s'échapper... lâcha t-elle soudainement le visage déconfit.

Il sourit sadiquement

\- Que je quoi?...

Le soldat gloussait toujours de douleur et cela affectait son état émotionnel actuel. Ce monstre se nourrissait de cette tristesse, de l'effet de son impuissance... il était fort... trop fort. Même sans le voir sur le terrain elle pouvait déjà deviner à quel point il était puissant et effrayant...

\- Vous n'avez qu'à faire ce que vous voulez de moi... je vous donne ma vie... mais épargnez les, pitié... Répéta t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Alors qu'il l'observait silencieusement, son regard nonchalant perdu dans ses yeux amandes, on pouvait entendre des bruits sourds dans le château. Des cris de joie. Il n'y avait pas trop besoin d'y réfléchir. Les youkais avaient gagné... ils s'étaient accaparé le Nord en une heure... une insulte pour sa maison, pour le Nord, pour son feu père...

Sa faiblesse l'insupportait... elle n'avait que faire de ce qui pourrait lui arriver désormais... mais ses serviteurs devaient être à l'abri.

\- Je vous en supplie. Ajouta t-elle

\- Seigneuresse... lâcha sa servante qui la regardait tristement. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux... et puis si elle restait au château ils pourraient la vendre comme servante, abuser d'elle au point où elle s'y perdrait, ou pire même, la tuer. Elle, son nom et l'espoir du Nord avec.

Sans dire mot, le youkai se dirigea vers elle, et fixait le soldat.

\- "Grande shaman de Izo" as-tu cité plus tôt. Sauve le et je considèrerais les épargner. Si tu m'es inutile ça ne sert à rien que je te garde en vie, humaine.

\- Je le guérirais, il faut juste qu'on aille aux sources d'eau... lâcha t-elle en se relevant. Faisant signe aux autres d'aider le blessé.

\- Ne t'aventures pas à te jouer de moi Humaine. Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit je vous tue tous...

\- Je ne me risquerais pas... la vie de toutes ces personnes est en jeu... lança t-elle calmement. Ses larmes avaient déjà séché, elle semblait déterminée.

Il les suivirent alors vers les sources d'eaux souterraines qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres de là étrangement. Arrivés aux sources, il observa curieusement la jeune femme dévêtir le soldat de son uniforme et balayer la blessure avec l'eau de la source.

\- Reculez. Indiqua t-elle aux autres tandis que le Youkai se refusait de bouger. Il voulait tout observer.

Elle avait comprit qu'il ne bougerait pas et n'insista pas. Elle se saisit du katana du soldat pour écrire des mots indéchiffrables sur les paumes de ses deux mains et la seconde d'après, elle commençait à chanter des prières en une langue étrangères. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi et soudainement une aura étrange et lumière blanche sortait des mains de la jeune femme. La seconde d'après elle posa ses deux mains sur la plaie du soldat et celle-ci se referma lentement.

Le youkai sidéré fixait la scène avec confusion tandis que les autres n'avaient pas l'air si surpris. Depuis petite, la Seigneuresse pratiquait avec sa mère au temple. Mais les shamans étaient mal vu et très souvent, on confondait la puissance de leurs prières à de la magie noir donc elle avait interdiction formelle d'y avoir recours.

Son père lui même n'avait jamais été désireux de se faire soigner par cela... la loi était la loi... et pourtant...

Le soldat rouvrait déjà les yeux. Et en se redressant il semblait comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Oh non Seigneuresse je suis sincerem-

\- Ca va aller... l'important c'est que je vous ai sauvé...

\- Qu'Est ce que c'était? Demanda soudainement le youkai en se rapprochant de l'eau.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment avant de reprendre.

\- Les prières d'Izo sont puissantes... très... il suffit du bon sang et de la bonne prière. Lâcha t-elle doucement

\- Une pratique familière à de la magie noire. Lâcha t-il toujours perdu dans ses songes, cela l'énervait au plus haut point de ne pas comprendre.

\- Soit, ils peuvent partir maintenant n'est ce pas? Lâcha t-elle en aidant le soldat à sortir des sources. Elle même trempée jusqu'aux cuisses.

Le youkai les observa nonchalamment avant de soupirer.

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais cette ridicule compassion que les humains ont envers des étrangers mais bon, ma parole est unique. Vous partez, elle reste. Lâcha t-il en les dévisageant, son regard était une menace, ils ne devaient rien tenter, seulement disparaître.

Ceux-ci fixèrent leur Seigneuresse avec tristesse.

\- Seigneuresse... lâchèrent ses serviteurs en cœur

Mais le youkai se tourna vers eux, toujours ce regard menaçant.

\- Disparaissez avant que je ne change d'avis... et si jamais l'un de vous ou de vos compatriotes cherche à revenir pour cette humaine je me ferais un plaisir de vous massacrer avec elle. Lâcha t-il froidement avant de prendre la jeune femme et la déposer sur son épaule droite.

Un dernier regard d'adieu en leur direction et Izayoi se sentît emportée avec le youkai dans les airs. Sa vie était finie... elle ne serait plus ce qu'elle était. Elle n'avait guère idée de ce que ce psychopathe avait l'intention de lui faire mais elle avait déjà un aperçu de ce qu'il était capable de lui faire. Elle devrait donc se tenir à carreaux. Ses serviteurs l'avaient dit, tant qu'elle restait en vie il y avait toujours un espoir pour eux... et elle ne voulait guère tuer cet espoir...

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'étage et il la déposa sans douceur avant de partir consulter ses hommes ou youkais qui l'attendaient depuis pour parler de leur victoire.

\- Inu No Daiyoukai, est-ce donc l'héritière que nous cherchions? Lança un soldat qui admirait Izayoi assise dans un coin les mains imbibées de sang.

\- Oui. Elle était aussi faible que je le pensais. C'était moins amusant que je ne m'étais dit. Lâcha t-il nonchalamment avant de marcher dans les couloirs du chateau.

\- Inu No Daiyoukai, que faisons nous d'elle? Demandèrent des youkais s'approchant de la jeune femme les regards dangereusement intéressés...

La jeune femme tremblait déjà... s'imaginant déjà comment ces hommes-démons se feraient des tours de passe passe avec elle... c'était effrayant... elle avait peur... non elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la touchent.

\- Elle me suit.

Lâcha la voix rauque du puissant youkai. Et comme si on lui avait enlevé un encre de ses entrailles elle fut un peu plus rassurée et le suivit à la hâte.

C'était ridicule. Ce démon était le plus puissant, le plus effrayant de tous... elle devait avoir peur de lui... surtout après avoir vu comment il avait agressé ce soldat plus tôt. Mais étrangement elle se disait naïvement que s'il avait épargné ses serviteurs plus tôt c'est qu'il ne haïssait pas les humains autant qu'on le contait.

Alors qu'elle le suivait elle se rendait compte qu'il l'entraînait vers la terrasse. Et arrivée dehors il s'était tourné, la fixant de ses yeux d'or. Son regard l'intimidait... allait-il l'achever ? Pourquoi était-il soudainement aussi sérieux...

\- Ta magie... À quel point est-elle efficace? Demanda t-il le regard curieux.

\- Eh bien... c'est bien la première fois que je soigne quelqu'un avec... donc je l'ignore...

\- Penses-tu que ça puisse soigner les youkais? Demanda t-il en se rapprochant d'elle l'air intéressé.

La jeune femme comprenait où il voulait en venir. Il voulait utiliser son don à ses propres fins. Il l'utiliserait pour soigner ses hommes et consort... c'était un destin moins tragique que de devenir sa maîtresse ou la prostituée de ses hommes. Elle s'en contentait avec joie.

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement, pour le moment il y avait la certitude qu'il la garderait en vie et la considérait importante et utile. Mais elle ne devait pas oublier que c'était un démon... et même si ils étaient connus pour n'avoir qu'une parole c'étaient de grands dupes... et connus pour avoir de multiples personnalités...

Et ce youkai en particulier était le plus puissant des démons du Japon. Sa prestance était intimidante, il était puissant, fort, effrayant... elle devait au moins remercier le ciel qu'elle soit toujours en vie et qu'il ait eu pitié de ses serviteurs.

\- J'attends... lâcha t-il soudainement, les iris tendus.

Elle en trembla légèrement, il avait le don de la contrôler uniquement par le regard.

\- J-je... eh bien pendant des années la pratique de ce culte était interdite... donc je ne suis pas assez callée sur ces pratiques pour pouvoir vous certifier que je puisse guérir un youkai... lâcha t-elle rapidement en évitant son regard.

\- Et pourtant tu le feras. N'est ce pas? Lâcha t-il en la dominant de toute sa prestance, il était grand, imposant et terrorisant. Elle n'avait visiblement pas le choix, c'était mourir ou le servir, et bien, soit.

Des sueurs froides longeaient sa peau pâle et elle pouvait sentir son cœur s'agiter brutalement. C'était évident, il n'accepterait aucun refus.

\- O-oui... lâcha t-elle enfin.

Et c'est alors qu'il la dépassa sans dire mot. Satisfait d'avoir entendu ce qu'il voulait.

Ils avaient un nouveau Seigneur au Nord... le dangereux Seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest. Le grand Inu-No-Taisho avait fait du Nord ses terres et avait prit la jeune héritière en ôtage.

La rumeur s'était vite répandue. Les hommes du Nord avaient été massacrés et désormais une entité maléfique régnait les terres blanches et glaciales.

Les Nordiens n'avaient plus de chez eux où retourner après l'hiver... et la jeune Seigneuresse vivrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours certainement dans la solitude et la crainte...

Elle avait accompli son devoir et avait sauvé son peuple, et désormais, elle devait faire le nécessaire pour rester en vie afin de ne pas tuer le dernier espoir qu'ils avaient en elle.

La grande shaman de Izo, était-elle désormais. Tous ses titres de Seigneuresse et d'héritière lui avaient été dépourvu. Elle vivait toujours dans sa grande chambre, de là elle se concentrait sur ses pratiques et sur l'apprentissage du shamanisme.

La jeune femme vivrait alors ainsi, dans l'ombre de ces imposteurs... à tenter de survivre jusqu'au bout pour un jour pouvoir revenir à son peuple.

Loin de se douter que sous-estimer l'inu était sa pire erreur. Il était tout sauf dupe... et bientôt elle allait le comprendre...

OOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Haha! Voilà j'ai fini le chapitre 3 toujours dans la même nuit que le premier et deuxième chapitre. Je tiens à préciser que le français n'est pas ma première langue, donc y a certains mots qui m'échappent, ou que je n'utilise pas correctement.**

 **Donc la petite Izayoi est devenue la shamane exclusive du Grand Seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest. Comment va t-elle survivre dans ce château rempli de youkai et pouvoir redevenir un jour l'espoir de son peuple?**

 **À très vite pour savoir la suivre!**

 **Jawrell**


	4. Chapitre 4

Cela faisait maintenant 2 mois que la jeune femme était devenue la shamane du Seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest. Chaque jour dans ses appartements, elle voyait ces démons souiller ses terres, construire des bâtisses, redécorer son château.

Le drapeau au symbole de l'Ours polaire du Nord avait été descendu pour laisser place au drapeau du symbole légendaire de l'inu gris aux yeux dorés. Ce grand youkai craint de tous. Izayoi passait ses nuits et jours dans les territoires qui lui étaient réservés. Elle avait interdiction formelle de dépasser ceux-ci ou de rejoindre l'extérieur.

L'Inu-No-Taisho avait été clair, elle devait constamment être surveillée et accompagnée. Ils avaient barré toutes les issues sous-terraines par où elle aurait pu s'échapper et l'extérieur lui était limité. Elle n'avait aucune chance de s'enfuir.

Le grand youkai avait été malin et rigoureux, tant qu'il la gardait comme ôtage il n'y aurait aucun soulèvement des territoires voisins où les Nordiens étaient allés prendre refuge.

Allongée sur un futon, Izayoi fixait l'extérieur en silence, longtemps les tempêtes avaient cessé et la floraison des cerisiers indiquaient la venue du printemps.

Cette saison avait toujours été sa préférée, dès les premières floraisons, son père organisait toujours une fête pour célébrer la fin des temps durs de l'hiver.

Elle désirait énormément se balader dans les jardins du château mais ils faisaient parti des territoires interdits à son accès.

\- Dame du Nord. Lança une servante youkai en pénétrant ses appartements.

Elle la dévisagea froidement, elle détestait ce titre. Sortant de leurs bouches c'était presque comme une insulte.

\- Le déjeuner. Lança t-elle en la regardant de ses yeux verts acides.

\- Je suppose que le Seigneur Youkai ne déjeunera pas à la même table que moi encore une fois?

\- L'Inu-No-Taisho ne s'abaisserait jamais à prendre son repas avec une humaine. La dame du Nord devrait se considérer heureuse de même avoir le droit de manger à la même table que lui.

\- Certes... lâcha t-elle froidement en se redressant.

Elle avait reprit ses tenues traditionnelles. Le Seigneur Youkai avait ordonné qu'on lui prenne tout ce qui avait un lien avec le combat, dont sa tenue de guerrière, ses armes et même ses plans des différents territoires du pays. Il voulait être sûr que jamais elle ne considérerait s'échapper.

Trainant son imposant et magnifique kimono blanc aux motifs de printemps à même le sol, la jeune femme suivit la youkai sans protester. Elle savait que le moindre incident parviendrait aux oreilles fourchues du Seigneur Youkai. Rare se faisait-il...

Elle pouvait faire des semaines sans le voir. Il était toujours convié à des reunions, un homme assoiffé de pouvoir, il ne dormait jamais, toujours à la recherche de nouveaux territoires. Et bien sûr chaque terre conquise, un nouvel ennemi se manifestait. Et il se devait de l'anéantir.

Aujourd'hui encore elle se doutait qu'il ne serait pas présent au repas. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait donné l'ordre qu'elle dîne toujours dans la grande salle en sa présence si il ne pointait jamais son nez.

Alors qu'elle allait traverser les rideaux que la youkai avait dégagé pour la faire entrer, elle s'étonna de le voir.

Il était bien là, assit à l'autre bout de la table. Son repas en face de lui auquel il ne portait guère attention. Le coude sur la table et le poing contre sa joue droite reposée, il la contemplait calmement.

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu remontait à 3 semaines presque. Ce n'était pas étonnant vu le nombre limité de territoire auxquels elle avait accès.

Elle prit place lentement à l'autre bout de la grande et longue table. La surprise décorant son visage. Il continuait de la regarder sans dire mot. Une situation assez intimidante... avait-il quelque chose à lui annoncer? Pourquoi l'honnorer de sa présence aujourd'hui?

Elle ne bougea pas et continuait de l'observer quand la youkai servante s'approcha, dépourvu tous les mets de leurs couvercles. Et alors qu'elle allait jeter un coup d'œil à son repas, elle sentit la youkai s'approcher de son oreille.

\- Si vous tenez à la vie, baissez le regard en la présence du Seigneur. C'est un blasphème de le défier du regard. Murmura t-elle rapidement avant de s'éloigner.

La jolie Nordienne lança un dernier regard plein de mépris au youkai avant de complètement l'ignorer. Ce qui sembla l'amuser. Ses canines acérées sorties il continuait de la fixer avec amusement.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il est coutume au Nord de fêter la fin de l'hiver. Lança t-il en prenant sa coupe de vin rouge en face de lui.

\- Ça "l'était". Répondit-elle sans lever le regard. Les yeux fixés sur sa nourriture.

Cette réaction semblait l'amuser et il s'adossa dans sa chaise.

\- Ça "l'était" oui c'est vrai. Maintenant que le Nord appartient aux Inu.

La jeune femme cessa immédiatement de manger et déposa ses couverts avant de le dévisager froidement. Elle n'en avait que faire de ces coutumes ou normes de Inu, elle le haïssait, et il le savait et osait la snober, elle le défierait du regard jusqu'à ce que ça lui déplaise.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur cher Seigneur Youkai? Que je sache vous n'aimez pas les humains n'est-ce pas? Alors pourquoi m'honnorer vous de votre presence en ce repas? Lâcha t-elle avec insolence.

Cela ne semblait pas l'avoir irrité, et il finit son verre de vin longuement, en continuant de la fixer de ses yeux ambres. Elle avait horreur de cela, quand il laissait son regard parler plus que sa bouche. Avec ce démon, c'était mieux quand il menaçait avec des mots qu'avec son simple regard.

Il déposa enfin son verre avant de tapoter sur la table, il semblait la scruter. Analyser sa tenue, son apparence. Pourquoi.

Après quelques minutes de silence, il ne souriait plus. Se iris étaient tendus. Comme elle détestait cela.

\- Je vous honnore de ma présence car je considère que même pour une femme humaine, une nouvelle de ce genre se doit d'être annoncée face à face. Du moins c'est ce que tu as dit non? Lança t-il à l'égard de son conseiller qui se trouvait derrière lui.

C'était un youkai assez étrange. Il ne disait jamais mot. Du moins à son égard. C'était le genre d'individu qui savait tout mais ne parlait point. Elle savait qu'il était dangereux. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Mais le Seigneur Youkai semblait lui faire confiance vu comment il continuait de le conseiller.

Il s'avança vers son maître.

\- Oui Inu-No-Taisho. C'est bien cela. Dit-il en lançant un regard rapide à Izayoi.

\- Et quelle est cette annonce? Demanda t-elle, sa voix petite désormais. Elle avait peur... elle ne faisait guère confiance à ce conseiller... ils avaient convenus de la laisser tranquille, et qu'elle se contenterait d'être là shamane des Inus. Pourquoi revenait-il sur sa parole.

Le seigneur Youkai reprit son verre de vin rempli par ses servants avant de reprendre dans sa contemplation de l'humaine. Après quelques secondes de suspens, sa sentence arriva enfin.

\- Félicitations dame du Nord. Je vous redonne votre titre de Seigneuresse du Nord...

\- Q-quoi... lâcha t-elle en un murmure effrayé.

Le conseiller la regardait avec la même nonchalance que son maître, avant de continuer.

\- Notre Seigneur Youkai a décidé de vous redonner votre titre de Seigneuresse du Nord, mais uniquement par alliance. Vous deviendrez donc la femme du Seigneur Youkai et par Titre vous redeviendrez la Seigneuresse.

La jeune femme se redressa soudainement, mais quoi?!

\- Pourquoi décidez vous d'une chose pareille? Ce n'est guère ce que nous avions convenu! S'indigna t-elle.

Mais l'inuyoukai arborait toujours cet air froid et nonchalant. Il semblait paresseux à lui expliquer ses raisons d'un tel changement. Il se leva lentement et s'approcha dangereusement. Ses ambres affichant une lueur amusée.

\- Préparez vous... ô belle dame du Nord. J'ai eu le temps de vous observer et vous représenter vraiment une beauté digne du titre de mon épouse.

Il posa un doigt sur son cou avant de redescendre le long de sa poitrine. Ses iris tendus trahissant l'intérêt qu'il portait pour la jeune femme... elle l'attirait visiblement

\- Mais je suis une humaine... lâcha t-elle soudainement. Comme pour le dissuader.

\- Une humaine riche, très riche et avec beaucoup d'alliés et un peuple asservi et fidèle. Vous avoir comme épouse représente beaucoup d'avantage pour notre Seigneur Youkai, ô dame du Nord. Soyez ravie, votre peuple sera désormais intouchable, car sous la protection du Seigneur Youkai. Ils pourront tous revenir au Nord et recommencer leurs petites vies insignifiantes d'humains. Expliqua le conseiller à l'autre bout de la table.

Le youkai Seigneur la regardait toujours avec ce même regard gourmand. Son doigt toujours sur sa frêle peau...

\- Félicitations à nous. Lâcha t-il sadiquement avant d'éclater de rire en s'éloignant.

La jeune femme sentait ses forces la quitter... elle retomba à même les carreaux glacés.

La youkai servante qui commençait à débarrasser la table lui lança un regard mauvais avant de s'éloigner.

\- Félicitations, ô dame du Nord. Lança t-elle amèrement avant de disparaitre derrière la porte qui menait à la cuisine.

Elle n'en revenait pas... juste comme ça ce démon l'avait dépourvu de ses titres et, juste comme ça, il lui redonnait tout. À quel point était-il puissant?... jusqu'à quand allait-il la tourmenter?

Elle sentait les larmes se former dans son regard mais sa fierté les ravalèrent en une fraction de secondes. Elle se releva et indiqua aux jeunes servantes qui l'escortaient toujours de la conduire à sa chambre. Personne, aucun de ces maudits Youkai n'avaient le droit de voir ses larmes, de la voir faible.

OooooooooooooooooO

Dans une salle à l'opposé de ses appartements, le seigneur Daïyoukai s'adonnait à ses pratiques charnelles. Tandis qu'il faisait gémir une de ses dames du quartier des plaisirs il souriait sadiquement en s'imaginant abuser de la jeune princesse du Nord.

Il avait développé une obsession étrange envers elle. Il haïssait sa race et détestait ses manières nobles et riches. Elle paraissait toujours au dessus de toutes les autres dame, au-dessus de tous. Et cela lui donnait une folle envie de vouloir l'humilier. Il était bien conscient de sa haine envers lui et Dieu merci pour cela. Cela attisait son jeu sadique et mental. Il la détruirait de l'intérieur. L'humilierait.

Elle serait à lui et se donnerait à lui chaque fois qu'il le désirerait. Il se ferait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler son impuissance, chaque jour, chaque nuit.

OoooooooooooooooO

 **Voilà, on est toujours le 10 Décembre et putain j'ai écrit 4 chapitres en un jour. C'est dingue! Bref!**

 **Alors! Je suis sûre qu'il y en plein comme moi qui se demandent comment ils en sont arrivés à créer Inuyasha et à s'aimer au point d'être la cause de la mort du redoutable Inu No Taisho, le plus grand Seigneur Youkai.**

 **J'ai décidé de développer cette histoire ainsi, au début le Seigneur Taïyoukai déteste les humains; et après ça va changer point. Si vous êtes curieux de savoir comment tout ça va évoluer à très vite. ;)**

 **PS: Je suis consciente que peut être je ne respecte pas les caractères de chacun mais bon on ne sait pas grand chose sur eux non plus donc ne me blâmez pas de vouloir rendre mon histoire intéressante :p**

 **Jawrell**


	5. Chapitre 5

Il n'avait fallu que de quelques jours pour que la nouvelle se répande. Le seigneur Taiyoukai et la Seigneuresse du Nord allaient se marier. Le Nord allait être gouverné par des youkais et les habitants allaient cohabiter avec des youkais. C'était la seule région du Japon de l'époque où humains et youkais allaient cohabiter.

Une bonne partie des Nordiens étaient revenus au Nord. Apparement dans les territoires voisins l'adaptation avait été rude et certains territoires s'en étaient pris à eux. Des étrangers qui venaient prendre refuge sans payer les taxes irritaient les paysans.

Beaucoup en revenant, même si surpris semblaient heureux d'être de retour et de pouvoir reprendre le cours de leur vie sans risquer la guerre ou l'oppression. Car ils savaient qu'avec la Seigneuresse auprès du Seigneur Youkai, les youkais ne pourraient s'en prendre à eux.

Certains des serviteurs du château en revanche redoutait la situation. Ils n'avaient plus le droit de s'approcher du château et ne pourraient donc plus voir la Seigneuresse mais, ils se doutaient que ce marriage n'avait pas été sa décision.

Allongée dans la source d'eau chaude des sous terrains, la jeune femme laissait les femmes youkais s'occuper de son corps. Son marriage approchait et elle devait être la plus belle, digne de leur seigneur youkai.

Elles pratiquaient des massages à bains d'huile et de fleurs depuis des jours. Et ses cheveux déjà d'une beauté naturelle, brillaient de mille feu, de leur couleur ébène. Même si ces youkais la jalousaient et la détestaient, elles ne pouvaient se mentir qu'elle était magnifique. Et elle avait un corps de rêve.

Ouvrant doucement ses yeux la jeune femme était perdue dans ses songes depuis un bon moment. Elle se préparait émotionnellement pour cette énorme épreuve qu'allait être devenir la femme du Seigneur Youkai. Ce Youkai était célèbre, craint et puissant, même si cette alliance la dérangeait elle ne pouvait nier que c'était une option qui l'arrangeait beaucoup. Elle gagnait en puissance pour sa maison, le prestige de son père restait intacte d'une certaine manière et comme promis la descendance de celui-ci serait forte, et puissante.

Même si ce n'était pas comme elle ce l'était imaginé, elle tenait ses promesses. La seule qui semblait ne pas vouloir se réaliser était le fait de "rester heureuse".

Elle se voyait mal vivre heureuse avec ce démon. Il était sadique, elle le détestait, il était cruel. Ce démon était tout ce qu'elle détestait chez un homme. Jamais elle ne pourrait aimer pareil individu.

Elle sortit de l'eau et laissa les servantes la vêtir en ruminant sa colère. Encore aujourd'hui ils allaient dîner ensemble. Elle détestait ce moment de la journée. Pourquoi ne continuait-il pas de l'ignorer comme il l'avait fait la majorité du temps ces deux derniers mois.

Ce soudain intérêt pour elle la dégoûtait. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle l'attirait. Elle avait malheureusement ou heureusement hérité de la beauté de sa mère l'ancienne shamane d'Izo. Les hommes et les demandes ne se faisaient jamais rares. Depuis le début de son adolescence c'était ainsi.

Mais elle était surprise que même le Seigneur Youkai se soit laissé séduire par cette faible humaine qu'il méprisait depuis le début.

\- Vous êtes en retard. Retentit la voix grave du seigneur Youkai.

Il était assit à sa place comme d'habitude. Et elle remarquait qu'il s'était changé. Sa chevelure argentée était toujours balancée en arrière en un chignon haut, mais il s'était dépourvu de son armure en acier qu'il portait chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

Le seigneur Youkai avait, certes, toujours l'air aussi puissant et terrifiant mais étrangement, pour la première fois elle avait l'impression qu'il était humain... pire même, elle le trouvait même très séduisant...

Non, elle ne devait pas.

La jeune femme prit place à la table, sans le quitter des yeux. Il devait se vêtir ainsi tout le temps. Il avait l'air moins effrayant et plus approchable.

\- Ne répondrez vous pas? Lança t-il. Ses iris lançant une menace rapide.

\- Je m'excuse. Je ne savais pas que j'allais vous trouver à l'heure.

Sa voix se faisait douce et tendre. Comme si la haine qu'elle avait pour lui s'était évaporé et pourtant non. C'était juste que depuis qu'elle avait revu peu à peu son peuple reprendre le cours de leur vie et vivre dans la paix. Elle n'avait plus vraiment de raison de le haïr.

Curieusement le Youkai mettait un point d'honneur à mettre en garde sa population youkai de ne pas s'en prendre aux humains. Le châtiment serait la mort, de ses propres mains.

Elle se doutait bien que c'était uniquement pour la mettre en confiance mais au moins comme ça elle n'avait plus besoin de craindre pour son peuple.

Il avait commencé à manger et n'avait pas une seul fois baisser les yeux vers ses plats. Il fixait la jeune femme étrangement. Ce n'était rien de nouveau. Mais à chaque fois que cela arrivait elle se sentait devenir écarlate.

Elle n'osait plus lever les yeux. Et remerciait le ciel que sa frange de cheveux était assez longue pour cacher ses yeux trahissant son embarras.

\- N'avez vous pas chaud. Lança t-il un sourire mièvre sur les lèvres.

Il avait remarqué que depuis la dernière fois, lorsqu'il l'avait touché elle ne portait que de grands kimonos cachant ses formes et mettant à peine en valeur sa jolie peau blanche.

Cela l'amusait. Elle avait visiblement peur de lui, pas seulement en tant que seigneur des youkais mais en tant qu'homme.

Il savait bien que chez les humains, une femme noble qui n'était pas mariée était intouchée.

Une princess vierge. C'était à mourrir de rire. Elle allait se donner à lui dans quelques jours sans même ressentir le moindre intérêt ou sentiments pour lui.

Ces humains se devaient de justifier la procréation avec un marriage. Une loi que les Inu considéraient bien étrange. En effet les youkais Inu n'étaient pas connus pour être les plus fidèles.

Ils avaient des maîtresses et ce n'était un secret pour personne. Même après cette alliance il ne semblait pas trouver un intérêt à fermer ses quartiers de plaisir. Pourquoi?

Il se doutait bien que cette amateur ne s'y connaissait en rien dans le monde de la chaire.

Toutes ces pensées malsaines le traversaient tandis qu'il finissait sa coupe de vin. Un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

Izayoi n'était point surprise, c'était toujours ainsi. Le repas se déroulait dans le plus grand des silence. Le seigneur Youkai l'admirait jusqu'à la fin de son repas, arborait différentes expressions, selon les perverses pensées qui nageaient sa conscience toutes les secondes.

Elle avait fini son repas. Mais elle n'avait le droit de quitter la table avant lui. C'était encore une de ces coutumes Youkai que les Inus lui avaient imposé.

Elle restait de marbre, à l'observer tandis qu'il faisait délibérément exprès de manger lentement. La snobant comme d'habitude.

Elle profitait de ces quelques moments pour l'observer discrètement.

C'était étrange comme aujourd'hui elle avait l'impression qu'il était une autre personne. Les youkais étaient vraiment des êtres étranges... un jour ils pouvaient paraître effrayants, cruels et sans pitié et un autre ils pouvaient simplement avoir l'apparence de beaux jeunes soldats...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle disait?! Ce monstre s'en était prit à ce soldat sans pitié, il était capable d'être aussi cruel et sans cœur que les autres. C'était lui le seigneur Youkai... elle ne devait pas se laisser séduire par le charme malsain des démons.

Se redressant brusquement, la jeune femme n'osait le regarder. Elle se doutait bien que ses joues étaient écarlates et se refusait de lui offrir un spectacle aussi jousissif.

\- J-je... je ne me sens pas bien Seigneur Youkai... puis-je?

\- Vous pouvez. Lâcha t-il un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Et alors qu'elle faisait déjà volte-face pour rejoindre son escorte, sa voix grave retentit.

\- La cérémonie a lieu dans quelques jours, dame du Nord... dans bientôt nous nous verrons tous les jours. Passeront toutes nos nuits ensemble. Préparez-vous bien, ô belle dame du Nord. Susurra t-il son même sourire satisfait peint sur ses lèvres.

Le jeune femme s'éloigna rapidement.

Dans deux jours elle allait être sa femme. C'était ridicule... comme ça il l'avait prit... comme ça il l'avait rendu puissante, la femme la plus puissante du Japon...

C'était ridicule, c'était embarrassant comment il faisait ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Elle était comme un objet face à ce puissant démon.

\- Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste... rumina t-elle avant de s'allonger dans son lit dans la colère.

Ce sentiment d'impuissance l'énervait. Elle devait regagner en puissance. Il gagnait, il la rendait presque redevable à lui. Il la possédait... elle n'aimait point cela.

Ce démon... n'avait-il pas de point faible? Que pouvait-être le point faible d'un démon qui n'hésitait même pas à prendre pour épouse une humaine, race qu'il haïssait avec passion pour combler ses ambitions...

La jeune femme resta là, à réfléchir intensément à comment se venger de lui... il n'allait pas gagner.

OooooooooooooO

\- Vous semblez très intéressé par cette humaine Inu No Taisho. Lança une voix douce qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour considérer sa présence.

\- Que faîtes vous là Sesshomaru no haha (mère de Sesshomaru). Lâcha t-il en continuant dessiner ses plans avec flegme.

La jolie Youkai s'approcha lentement du seigneur Youkai avant de se placer devant lui en un salut.

\- Je suis venue après avoir appris la nouvelle que mon enfant aurait peut être une belle-maman humaine.

Il pouvait sentir presque de l'irritation dans sa voix mais il se doutait bien qu'elle n'oserait jamais, n'est-ce pas?

Levant ses yeux ambres vers la mère de son fils il l'analysa. En effet, la nouvelle avait dû l'atteindre énormément pour qu'elle se soit rendue en personne au Nord.

\- Ce que je fais n'a jamais semblé t'intéresser alors pourquoi ce changement. Lâcha t-il froidement, ses canines sortie.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de m'inquiéter pour l'héritage de mon fils jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'est pour cela.

Il roula les yeux ciel avant de continuer ses activités d'un air désinteressé.

\- Sesshomaru est mon fils, rien n'enlèverait jamais se fait. Cessez de m'importuner avec vos idioties. Quel genre d'héritage pourrais-je donner à cette humaine que je n'ai donné à mon propre fils.

\- Un intérêt.

Cet petite phrase le mit hors de lui et elle le sentit. Baissant immédiatement le regard pour ne pas croiser ses iris tendus, rouges.

\- Si vous insistez dans vos illusions je vous bannirais de ces terres. Ne m'importunez point. Ce mariage aura lieu. J'ai étendu les terres de l'Ouest du centre jusqu'au Nord et c'est mon fils Sesshomaru qui a toujours été mon héritier.

\- Oui Inu No Taisho. Fit-elle toujours le regard baissé.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, il lança quelques mots qui attirèrent toute l'attention de celle-ci.

\- De ce fait, tout enfant portant mon sang aura le droit de réclamer mon héritage.

Et dessus, la youkai disparu derrière les grands rideaux de ses fenêtres.

Il savait qu'elle était en colère. Il savait depuis que se lier à une autre femme l'irriterait au plus haut point. Mais elle n'était pas sa femme... ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait jamais...

OoooooooooooooO

 **Voilà, écrit toujours dans cette même journée du 10 décembre omg j'ai vraiment bien travaillé je mérites des commentaires!**

 **Donnnc! La mère de Sesshomaru est enfin entrée dans l'histoire. C'était important de l'inclure car n'oublions pas que Sesshomaru est le frère aîné d'Inuyasha. Et le nom de la mère de Sesshomaru je crois qu'il n'a jamais été divulgué et c'est pas moi qui vais en inventer un ok?! (Flemme XD) façon elle apparaîtra à peine (je crois XD).**

 **Donc notre Izayoi commence à se laisser séduire peu à peu par l'apparence humaine du Seigneur Youkai. Elle est confuse, elle ne sait si elle doit le détester ou pas. Et le seigneur Youkai a hâte de se retrouver sous les couvertures avec elle. Que va t-il se passer ?!**

 **À très vite pour le savoir ;)**

 **Jawrell**


	6. Chapitre 6

Le printemps était bien installé, la beauté des fleurs du château servait de magnifique décor pour cette journée si particulière. L'Ouest et le Nord allaient s'unir aujourd'hui. La population était bombée dehors avec des fleurs et offrandes pour la Seigneuresse et l'Inu No Taisho.

Des Seigneurs étrangers étaient également tous présents pour la cérémonie. Un youkai et une humaine. C'était une union assez scandaleuse en cette époque. Beaucoup de Seigneurs étrangers avaient décidé de s'allier avec le Nord désormais, uniquement pour éviter les ennuies avec le Seigneur Youkai.

Il était redoutable, puissant et riche. Désormais allié avec le Nord il était encore plus important pour les humains.

La salle où la cérémonie avait lieu était remplie de monde. La majorité était des youkais venus de loin et seulement quelques seigneurs humains avaient daigné se présenter à la cérémonie. Ils avaient trop peur du youkai seigneur.

Pourtant ceux présents remarquaient qu'il ne ressemblait en rien à un démon. Si ce n'était que ses iris changeantes, ses oreilles pointues et ses canines et griffes. L'Inu No Taisho avait tout d'un humain.

Aujourd'hui en particulier il s'était vêtu de la tenue traditionnelle japonaise pour le marié. Un kimono blanc aux motifs doré en soie. C'était étrange de voir le seigneur Youkai hors de son armure mais cette tenue lui donnait une allure plus présentable pour son mariage.

Un silence plausible animait la salle en attendant la mariée.

Celle-ci arriva enfin. Vêtue uniquement en blanc, la jeune femme était absolument magnifique. Sa longue chevelure était ramenée en un chignon complexe traditionnel maintenu en hauteur avec des pinces en or et aux ornements divers. Le tout était légèrement masqué par un voile blanc couvrant les alentours de son visage.

Elle était légèrement maquillée, juste du rouge sur ses deux pommettes et un rouge sang mettant en valeur ses petites lèvres. Elle s'avançait avec grâce vers son promis et arrivée devant lui elle effectua le salut traditionnel.

Lui lançant rapidement un regard. Elle remarqua qu'il ne souriait pas comme à son habitude. Mais ses iris intéressés trahissaient une réaction face à son apparence aujourd'hui.

Elle était belle et ce n'était un secret pour personne. Elle deviendrait sa femme, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes.

La foule était également intriguée face à ce curieux couple. Ils étaient beaux. Mais c'était tout de même étrange.

La cérémonie dura un moment. Et tout se passa normalement. Les célébrations étaient intimes. Après la cérémonie plusieurs seigneurs étaient venus les féliciter et elle en particulier car elle avait gagné en pouvoir quelques mois à peine après la mort de son père.

La journée fut longue, salutations, remerciements et cadeaux. C'était un cycle. Mais elle avait retenu beaucoup. En effet elle avait remarqué que la majorité des Seigneurs humains qui la sous estimaient avant, semblaient maintenant vouloir ses bonnes grâces.

Elle comprit alors qu'épouser ce puissant Youkai n'était pas rien. Il était craint et puissant. Et certes s'allier avec lui signifiait qu'elle gardait le contrôle du Nord mais également qu'elle devenait la Seigneuresse de toutes les terres dont son époux était le seigneur.

Elle prit un moment pour l'observer discrètement. Elle ne savait vraiment rien de ce démon. Pourquoi il voulait avoir le contrôle de toutes ces terres, pourquoi il l'épousait. Pourquoi? Est ce que devenir puissant valait la peine de faire tous ces sacrifices?

Alors qu'il saluait un youkai qui s'éloignait déjà, son regard changea étrangement en remarquant une dame Youkai dans la foule. Et lorsque celle-ci se rendit compte qu'il l'avait remarqué, elle sourit vicieusement avant de s'approcher.

\- Sesshomaru. Venez donc. Lâcha t-elle en prenant la main d'un jeune Youkai à l'apparence d'un adolescent.

Ils s'approchèrent d'eux et tous les youkais semblaient s'être tus et observer la scene.

Que se passait-il? Elle ne comprenait rien.

Le garçon salua le Seigneur Youkai ainsi que la dame youkai à ses côtés. Sans réellement jamais lancer un regard à Izayoi.

\- Mes félicitations père. Fit-il avant de le saluer de nouveau.

La youkai effectua le même salut avant de se redresser et de lancer un regard à Izayoi. Il ne dura que quelques secondes mais ce fut l'aura la plus maléfique qu'elle ait jamais ressenti dans sa vie.

Cette femme... c'était évident. Elle la haïssait.

L'Inu No Taisho resta longtemps silencieux. Mais Izayoi pouvait clairement sentir son irritation. Visiblement il était autant surpris qu'elle, même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons.

\- Sesshomaru no haha... Peut être avez vous cru que cela serait amusant? Lâcha t-il en la scrutant avec irritation.

Izayoi ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait peur de croiser le regard de son nouvel époux. Même avec elle, jamais il n'avait prit ce ton...

La salle était désormais silencieuse. Les festivités avaient cessé. Et le spectacle était désormais la scène qui leur faisait face.

\- Pardonnez moi Inu No Daiyoukai... je pensais juste vous faire plaisir à vous et Sesshomaru en vous rassemblant en ce jour si important.

Gros mensonge était-ce et cela était évident. Elle n'essayait même pas de cacher son expression satisfaite. Visiblement elle avait teinté l'ambiance et elle en était fière.

\- Ce mariage est une alliance politique. Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de fouiner et fourrer ton nez où il n'a pas lieu d'être maudite sotte. Cracha t-il amèrement.

Cette remarque pinça légèrement le cœur de la jeune femme. Pas qu'elle espérait que ce soit un marriage d'amour quelconque mais, le dire comme ça devant tous était presque humiliant.

Alors qu'elle baissait déjà les yeux, elle sentit son époux se lever de leur petite table à thé traditionnel.

\- Les festivités sont finies. Lâcha t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire mais elle avait peur... il n'était pas dans la meilleure des humeurs... elle avait peur qu'il déverse cela sur elle. Peut être était-ce ce que la youkai voulait provoquer?

Izayoi se leva lentement, ses dames d'escorte l'aidant.

Elle sourit à la foule avant de saluer. Un dernier regard vers la youkai et le petit démon et, comme elle le pensait, de la haine, uniquement de la haine.

Elle fit volte-face et accompagnée de ses dames de compagnie rejoint ses nouveaux appartements en commun avec son époux.

Une de ses youkais de service releva le rideau de perle pour la laisser passer et elle pénétra la salle.

De la porte, elle cherchait le youkai seigneur du regard. Où était-il?

C'est alors qu'elle entendit la porte derrière elle se refermer.

Surprise, elle s'était retournée. Il était là. La pénombre décorait la salle, quelques petites bougies ravivaient l'ambiance intimidante.

Elle le voyait, mal, mais elle le voyait. Il avait détaché ses cheveux argentés qui retombaient le long de ses bras.

Elle pouvait entendre sa respiration saccadée... il s'approchait lentement d'elle. Son cœur cognant sauvagement sa poitrine, elle était intimidée. Il n'allait point l'épargner.

Elle ferma les yeux. Il était près, très près, son souffle contre ses joues, une main frôla la chevelure de seigneuresse. Le voile venait de tomber. Et la seconde d'après ce fut les ornements de son chignon. Il la débarrassa de toutes ces décorations en quelques secondes. Elle sentit rapidement sa longue chevelure ébène retomber le long de son dos et son ventre.

\- Vous êtes vous préparée? Entendit-Elle.

Sa voix se faisait grave et rauque. Une voix qu'elle lui connaissait mais pas avec ce ton. Il était comme excité...

Elle refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. Croiser son regard à l'heure actuelle serait une erreur grave de sa part. Elle ne savait rien faire... elle le laisserait simplement la toucher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rassasié.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit ses doigts froller son cou, descendant le long de son vêtement. Il détachait les nœuds de sa robe blanche. Composée de plusieurs tissus certes mais il lui fallu à peine deux secondes pour enfin sentir la douce fraîcheur du début du printemps caresser sa peau blanche.

Elle était nue... elle avait honte... se trouver nue devant ce grand youkai... puissant et fort... le seigneur des youkais... elle lui appartenait. Elle était juste sa chose. Aujourd'hui elle était celle qu'il désirait...

Elle osa ouvrir les yeux et ce qu'elle vit la surprit. Il l'observait la bouche entrouverte et les iris en feu. Elle lui faisait de l'effet. Et même beaucoup.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour prononcer sa curiosité, le démon prit ses lèvres par surprise. Sauvagement, passionnément.

Quelle était cette étrange sensation? Elle n'avait au grand jamais ressentie telle chaleur et excitation. Elle avait soudainement chaud. Il la caressait et l'embrassait torridement et elle ne savait en répondre. C'était bien... curieusement... ce fut doux...

Elle appréciait curieusement ses baisers. Le démon la souleva soudainement et l'entraîna dans leur énorme lit. Ça y est. Cela arrivait. Elle allait devenir sa femme... pour de vrai...

La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi faire, confuse entre le plaisir et la peur elle hésitait...

Sur le lit, le démon s'arrêta un moment avant de la dominer de toute sa prestance. Il resta un moment comme ça à la regarder, essayant de rattraper sa respiration excitée. Sans la quitter des yeux il commençait à enlever le haut de sa tenue...

Elle l'observait silencieusement intimidée comme jamais. Elle était contente d'avoir beaucoup bu... au moins là elle ne serait pas à 100% consciente de la douleur... elle avait peur... redoutait le pire.

Il allait la faire sienne. La nuit allait être longue... elle n'allait former qu'un avec le youkai seigneur.

Ce grand démon qui effrayait plus d'un se tenait devant elle. Nu, dans sa tenue d'Adam. Yeux dans yeux... leurs visages se rapprochaient.

OOooooooOooOooOooOo

 **Oh mon Dieu j'ai écrit 6 chapitres en un jour j'en reviens pas bon. Il est 20h52 là je vais relire et faire la correction puis enfin poster cette histoire.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimez ce début de melon parce que le prochain chapitre sera du saleeeeeee XD (je rigole) en tout cas préparez vous pour un méchant hentai moi je vous dit XD.**

 **Je sais c'était trop court mais bon si je balance la sauce comme ça ce sera quoi mon cliffhanger?! Hein ?! Dis moi?! XD**

 **Bref je veux des commentaires sinon je poste pas XP**

 **À très vite pour la suite bitchzzzz!!**

 **Jawrell**


	7. Chapitre 7

Caresses, morsures, griffures... le youkai était sauvage... sans pitié. Izayoi arrivait à peine à ouvrir les yeux. Le démon l'avait séduit, elle avait succombé à ses baisers mouillés, ses suçons et à sa manière de réveiller son corps.

Ils étaient nus sous les couvertures, le youkai baladait ses doigts entre ses jambes et elle n'en répondait plus d'elle même. Elle sentait son fruit interdit trempé de partout et ne faisait que gémir de plaisir. Elle n'en revenait pas des bruits qui sortaient de sa bouche. Était-ce réellement l'effet que ce youkai avait sur elle?

Inconsciemment, la jeune femme posa une main sur le visage de l'Inu. Ce geste le fit cesser tout mouvement et il la dévisagea avec curiosité. Cela semblait être la premiere fois qu'une femme osait le toucher pendant un rapport.

Mais la jeune femme droguée par le plaisir et ce mélange mélancolique d'alcool n'en avait que faire. Si ils devaient le faire qu'ils le fassent bien.

L'Inu la vit se redresser légèrement et s'approcher de lui qui était en suspens au dessus d'elle. Lorsqu'elle atteignit son visage elle lui lança un des regards les plus séduisants qu'il ait jamais vu sur une femme.

Un simple sourire et ses yeux étaient entre ouvert. La seconde d'après, il pouvait sentir les lèvres de la jeune femme contre les siennes. Non un baiser rapide, ce baiser persistait et il y répondit avec gourmandise. Ce baiser était bon. Si bon...

Cette amateur semblait finalement pouvoir se débrouiller car, ces rares moments où elle le touchait il sentait sa fierté vibrer de plus belle.

Elle lui donnait envie, il la désirait tellement. Trop, il ne pouvait plus attendre.

Alors même qu'elle posait ses deux mains autour de son cou, perdue dans le flot des baisers, elle se figea net. Une douleur atroce venait de la sortir de son nuage de plaisir.

Il l'avait fait, d'un cou sec et sans la moindre douceur. Il avait traversé cette limite que personne n'avait jamais traversé. Il venait de la marquer.

Alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits, cette douleur se raviva lorsqu'il la rallongea et commençait ses mouvements dans sa chair.

Elle respirait mal, elle avait mal... c'était affreux et douloureux. Et pourtant, un regard vers le youkai et il semblait satisfait. Il évita rapidement son regard pour venir lécher son cou avec gourmandise. Caressant ses hanches il accélérait la cadence. C'était bon, juste bon.

C'était incroyable qu'une simple humaine soit capable de le mettre dans un état pareil. Elle le satisfaisait complètement. C'était un "bon coup" qu'il avait prit comme femme. Et elle n'était qu'à lui.

Cette petite humaine qui avait osé le défier du regard maintes fois, cette maudite gamine qui osait penser être à son niveau. Elle n'était que sa misérable chose, et il prendrait un malin plaisir à le lui rappeler.

La jeune femme sentit avec soulagement que les coups de reins cessèrent et elle allait soupirer quand elle sentit le démon la retourner sur le ventre, redresser son bassin et reprendre sa besogne.

Sa main calant son dos il reprenait les coups de vas et viens de plus belle et cette fois encore sans la moindre pitié. Mais où était passée la douceur qu'il lui avait témoigné quelques moments plus tôt?

Il allait vite, très vite. Elle sentait curieusement la douleur disparaître et une boule de plaisir étrange se former dans son bassin en feu.

Ces gémissements reprenaient de plus belle et sans s'en rendre compte elle criait. Elle criait son nom.

Le youkai souriait, c'était exactement cela. Elle était son maître, elle était à lui et lui seul devait avoir d'importance dans sa vie. Il la possèderait toute entière.

Le youkai releva la jeune femme par ses cheveux et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de celle-ci avant de balader sa main le long de son ventre jusqu'à sa partie intime. Elle s'indigna, intimidée mais il commençait déjà ses caresses en recommençant les vas et viens.

Elle recommençait à chanter cette magnifique mélodie du plaisir et cela l'excitait encore plus. Ce rapport était bon. Trop bon. Il n'en avait que faire si elle souffrait. Il profiterait de sa nouvelle chose jusqu'au matin.

La jeune Seigneuresse sentait la fatigue dans ses jambes et retomba mollement dans le lit. La respiration hâtive, elle était déjà épuisée. Mais le youkai ne semblait guère avoir fini.

Il la retourna sur le dos et lui écarta les jambes pour recommencer cette danse du plaisir.

La jeune femme l'observait étrangement. Il avait une expression satisfaite, il le faisait exprès. Cela l'amusait de l'épuiser de la sorte.

Elle se sentie transportée par une vague de plaisir lorsqu'il la pénétra de nouveau. Dévorant son cou, la marquant de suçons et de griffures sur tout le corps. Il fallait qu'elle n'oublie jamais cette nuit. Il la dévorerait encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en lasse.

Et cela ne vint jamais. Jusqu'au premier chant des oiseaux il la tournait et la retournait dans le lit, changeant de position comme bon lui semblait. Il se décolla d'elle uniquement lorsqu'il sentit enfin la soif le gagner.

La jeune femme vit le seigneur Youkai se lever, nu, nonchalant et se servir un verre d'eau en admirant les premières lueurs du matin.

Après avoir bu son verre il lui lança un regard. Constatant l'épuisement dans son regard il sourit d'un air satisfait.

\- Felicitations à nous, ô dâme du Nord. Lâcha t-il avant de disparaître dans la grande salle qui servait de source d'eau chaude.

Elle se sentit lentement partir au pays des rêves. Et ce ne fut qu'un peu plus tard dans l'après midi qu'elle rouvrit les yeux.

Sentant une fraîche brise caresser son visage, Izayoi rouvrait les yeux pour faire face à un beau couché de soleil.

Elle constata qu'elle était seule dans leur chambre. Il était certainement en réunion comme chaque après-midi.

La Seigneuresse sentait sa tête lui faire affreusement mal. En se redressant elle grimaça de douleur. Leur chambre était arrangée. Les servants avaient donc vu son pitoyable état lorsqu'ils étaient passés.

Une véritable honte... tellement de choses malsaines et perverses avaient eu lieu dans ce même lit la veille.

Elle saisit son peignoir traditionnel et s'approcha du grand miroir qui faisait face à leur lit. Retirant légèrement le peignoir, elle constata avec horreur les marques que le youkai lui avait laissé. Des traces de griffures, des tâches bleuâtres de suçons partout sur sa poitrine.

Il n'y était pas allé de main morte.

Le rouge lui montait les joues quand elle se rappela de ce moment où elle avait osé l'embrasser et qu'il avait répondu avec fougue.

Elle ne savait vraiment plus où elle en était. Ce youkai devait-elle le détester ou non? Il faisait beaucoup pour son peuple... et semblait ne pas avoir l'intention de nuire d'avantage aux humains.

Alors qu'elle continuait de s'admirer dans le miroir. Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Et c'est en sa tenue de soldat habituel qu'il se présenta devant elle.

En la remarquant il sourit rapidement avant de s'approcher dangereusement.

\- Vous avez dormi une journée entière dâme du Nord. Lâcha t-il en la dominant de sa taille.

Il était près et continuait de la scruter silencieusement. Un sourire satisfait peignant ses lèvres. Ces meurtrissures n'échapperaient à personne.

\- Nous sommes désormais mari et femme Seigneuresse. Lâcha t-il avec amusement en prenant le visage de la jeune femme en coupe.

\- Je le sais... et je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi vous avez décidé de ce mariage. Lança t-elle sans quitter le youkai des yeux.

Il sourit, elle continuait de le défier. Peu lui importait, il avait toute sa vie pour la punir.

\- En vous ayant à mes côtés, je me fais plus d'alliés dans notre petit pays... Expliqua t-il de manière brève en lui caressant sa chevelure noir tel un enfant. Les ambres la dévorant mystérieusement.

Elle hésita une seconde. Elle venait de se rappeler de quelque chose mais hésitait à mentionner l'affaire. Mais sa fierté la poussait à le faire, après tout, désormais il ne pouvait s'en prendre à elle.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et plongea.

\- Grande était ma surprise hier, Seigneur Youkai. En constatant que je devenais non seulement votre femme mais également la belle maman d'un puissant et riche petit... vous imaginez? Prise au dépourvu ainsi à son propre mariage...

Elle avait baissé les yeux depuis, sa dernière phrase s'échappant de ses lèvres en un murmure effrayé. Elle sentait clairement sa main toujours sur sa longue chevelure, mais une aura terrifiante dominait désormais la salle, sous un silence pesant.

Alors qu'elle entendait son propre coeur battre fort depuis bon nombre de minutes. La main du youkai se posa sur son épaule. Et la seconde d'après il la dépourvait de son peignoir.

Elle l'observait avec effroie. Elle venait de comprendre, pour lui c'était sa manière de la punir... la coucher encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les meurtrissures sur sa peau blanche ne puissent se masquer.

Il avait l'impression de gagner chaque fois qu'il la voyait impuissante, sous lui, pendant qu'il torturait son corps pendant des heures.

Alors que le tissue glissait le long de ses épaules, la jeune femme recula soudainement, serra le frêle et doux tissue de soie contre sa poitrine. Elle le dévisageait avec défi.

\- Que faîtes-vous!?

Le démon l'observa froidement avant de s'approcher. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, elle effectuait deux pas en arrière.

Il était absolument hors de question que ce démon la maltraite à sa guise sans la moindre raison.

\- Je vous ai posé une question! Lâcha t-elle désespérément effrayée.

Ses protections en acier au sol, le visage du youkai était déjà dans son cou.

Elle voulait pleurer.. elle avait peur...

\- Je vous en prie... lâcha t-elle en un sanglot et c'est alors qu'il s'arrêta.

Il tourna son visage rapidement vers le sien et elle le regardait faiblement. Ce regard avait le don de l'exciter et il ne désirait rien d'autre que de la torturer de nouveau, de la faire supplier jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en lasse. Mais curieusement en la voyant pleurer ainsi toute sa colère se dissipa.

Il la contempla quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner vers la grande fenêtre d'où il pouvait observer le soleil se coucher au loin.

Elle se redressa lentement avant de le suivre du regard. Il semblait tenter de se calmer.

\- Je suis désolée... lança t-elle

Il ne se tourna pas et elle décida de continuer.

\- J'essaye juste de comprendre... nous-

\- Humaine, crois-tu réellement que parce que je nous ai allié par le mariage et par la chaire, nous sommes égaux?

Elle se figea. Il ne s'était pas retourné.

\- Je...

\- Je peux te baiser mille et une fois, tu ne seras jamais rien d'autre que la femme que je baise officiellement devant tous. Ne pense jamais être plus que cela. Ta vie, celle de ton peuple et ce pays tout entier m'appartient. Tu ne seras jamais mon égal, femme.

Après avoir lâché cela, ils restèrent là, dans le silence. La jeune femme ne pouvait que ironiquement réaliser de nouveau situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait... elle était son ôtage. Rien que cela... espérer avoir ne serait-ce qu'une entente avec ce démon fou et assoiffé de sang poussait au ridicule.

La jeune femme avait décidé de ne plus ne serait ce qu'essayer. C'était évident que ce Seigneur Youkai ne la voyait que comme un simple objet et s'en contenterait. Alors, elle également devait accepter qu'ils ne pourraient jamais s'entendre.

La dâme du Nord se releva lentement. Elle referma son peignoir en soie avant de gagner la salle d'en face où elle allait se nettoyer.

L'onsen était très large, assez pour que les deux s'y retrouve ensemble. Mais elle se voyait mal prendre un bain avec ce démon.

Nue, elle se glissa dans l'eau bouillante. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond elle tentait de se calmer.

Sa vie serait-elle aussi triste? Une longue vie, seule, enfermée entre ces quatre murs avec le plus riche et puissant démon de tout le territoire, un homme sans sentiments, sans réelle compassion pour qui que ce soit.

Des larmes menaçaient, alors Izayoï plongea sa tête sous l'eau.

Les yeux fermés, elle se repassait les images de son enfance heureuse. Ses parents, sa mère... tout était parfait, une vie de bonheur... Cette vie était malheureusement finie.

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOOoOoOoO

Dans la chambre, le Seigneur des démons ruminait sa colère. Les yeux fixés sur l'horizon il combattait ses démons.

Cette femme le perturbait au plus haut point, et il la détestait pour cela. Il avait prit la décision de l'épouser parce que d'un point de vue politique, cette femme était idéale pour réhausser son influence chez les humains.

Et en plus de cela, il avait toujours désiré voir cette femme souffrir, elle qui avait décidé de toujours le défier, le regarder de haut avec ses airs nobles. Il grattait cette envie de la rabaisser depuis qu'il avait prit possession de son château, la baiser, encore et encore dans les positions les plus embarrassantes, l'observer le supplier avec amusement, sa lueur de désespoir se noyant dans le plaisir et la confusion. Du moins, c'était le plan.

Et pourtant, malgré la douleur infligée la veille, elle continuait de se croire son égale. À le questionner, à manifester un certain mécontentement! Mais pour qui se prenait-Elle? Elle était sa chose et rien d'autre, elle était à lui mais ce n'était pas son cas. Il était le Seigneur Youkai, Seigneur des Terres de L'Ouest, le plus puissant des youkais. Qu'est ce qui motivait son audace?

Ce qui l'énervait encore plus était qu'il avait cédé, face à son regard de misérable et suppliant il avait flanché. Pourquoi? C'était inexplicable. Et cela le ravageait de se sentir impuissant en quoi que ce soit. Il détestait cela.

Alors qu'il ruminait sa colère, il se décida. Il s'en foutait cordialement. Il allait la punir aujourd'hui encore. Peu importait le regard qu'elle allait lui lancer cette fois, ou même les paroles suppliants qu'elle allait lâcher.

Se dirigeant avec confiance vers la salle où la jeune femme prenait son bain, il balaya les rideaux de perles avec indifférence avant de la constater.

Son regard s'aggrandit en une fraction de secondes et il se rua au chevet de l'humaine qui baignait sous l'eau, les yeux fermés.

Plongeant dans l'énorme onsen, il nagea quelques minutes avant de la rejoindre. Elle était toujours sous l'eau et ne donnait littéralement aucun signe de vie.

Pourquoi avait-il aussi peur? Pourquoi son cœur s'agitait-il de la sorte?

La prenant par la taille, il ramena la jeune femme à la surface, et c'est quand il arrivèrent aux bordures du grand onsen qu'il constata qu'elle l'observait avec surprise.

Son cœur rata un battement en constatant la fausse alarme. La seconde d'après, une colère vive le gagna.

Il lui fit face et la scruta froidement, les iris enflammés.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu essayes de faire humaine?!

La colère le possédait sans réelle explication. Il avait eu peur et cela l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Il refusait de s'attacher à cet être éphémère, jamais. Il ne s'était jamais soucié d'aucune femme, pourquoi? Cette confusion l'énervait tellement...

OoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOo

 ** _Saluuuut ! Ça va faire 2 mois que j'ai pas posté la suite vraiment désolée hein, j'avais presque envie d'abandonner cette histoire mais bon le nombre surprenant de lectures m'a convaincu qu'il y a quand même des intéressés, et puis j'aime bien cette histoire quand même, donc voilà !_**

 ** _Bonne année à tous!_**

 ** _Jawrell :3_**


	8. Chapitre 8

**_Salut la foule, je sais pas trop qui va retomber sur cette fanfic, ça fait tellement longtemps. Mais bon, je vous souhaite mes meilleurs vœux! Je vois tous vos petits commentaires, c'est très gentil à vous de me laisser des petits mots d'encouragement. Je ne serais pas forcément la plus ponctuelle à poster les chapitres, mais ne vous en faites pas. Cette histoire est très intéressante et je compte bien essayer de la terminer. La bise ;)_**

 ** _OoOooOooOoOooOoooooOoO_**

Depuis petite, Izayoi avait toujours essayé d'imaginer ce que serait sa vie adulte. Plus jeune, elle également était éblouie par ces rêves de princes charmants que l'on vendait aux petites filles.

Cette idée qu'un jour, un homme viendrait, et lui offrirait protection, bonheur, et un "happy ending" à l'égal de celui de toutes les princesses de contes.

Mais Izayoi n'avait jamais eu grande foie en ces contes en premier lieu. Son père mourant et sa mère absente, la princesse avait très rapidement forgé sa conscience à penser independant. Elle devait penser à son peuple, elle avait toujours su qu'un mariage d'amour était en dehors de ses options. Et elle avait déjà prit l'engagement de prendre toutes les décisions concernant sa vie, uniquement en accord avec le bonheur de son peuple.

Mais hélas, même si l'amour qu'elle portait pour son peuple était assez fort pour sacrifier sa vie et son bonheur, elle ne restait qu'humaine... Et malheureusement, ses décisions venaient avec des conséquences... Qu'elle ne serait pas forcément en mesure d'assumer.

OoOoooOoooOoooooOooooOoooO

Retrouvant lentement ses esprits, elle sentit un mal de tête massif qui venait progressivement s'installer. Grimaçant de douleur, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et étudia les alentours.

Elle était toujours bel et bien dans sa chambre. Mais il faisait déjà sombre, cela devait déjà faire quelques heures qu'elle avait perdu connaissance. Manageant un effort pour se redresser, elle le regretta immédiatement alors qu'une douleur atroce résonna dans sa nuque. Grognant encore en se caressant la nuque. Elle constata alors qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la chambre.

Il était là, assit sur les rebords de la grande fenêtre qui faisait face à leur lit commun. L'Inu No Taisho ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il portait un de ses ensembles de nuit, apparement il n'avait pas pu s'endormir.

Le remarquant ainsi, calme et la fixant sans dire mot, elle son anxiété sauta. L'accident de plus tôt aurait pu très mal finir. Et bien qu'elle ne pouvait supporter sa présence autour d'elle, le laisser croire qu'il l'intimidait au point où elle voudrait s'en prendre à sa vie était juste une option impossible.

\- Vous ne dormez pas... tenta t-elle. Hésitant sur quel ton prendre avec lui actuellement, le youkai était certainement connu pour être imprévisible.

Il continua simplement de la fixer sans dire mot. Son regard impossible à traduire.

\- Vous semblez... irrité? Elle insista tentativement, les yeux fermés, continuant de masser sa nuque.

\- Vous croyez? Il hissa.

Et de là, elle savait déjà qu'il fallait procéder avec caution. Il n'était pas d'humeur. Et elle le savait très impatient et colérique comme individu, elle ne voulait certainement pas qu'au delà d'un mariage forcé, dans lequel elle ne serait jamais heureuse, qu'elle devienne également le sujet de ses dégagements de colère.

Avec une voix hésitante et le regard fixé au sol, elle tenta une nouvelle approche.

\- Ce qui s'est passé plus tôt n'était qu'un simple accident... Je ne m'en prendrais jamais à ma vie de la sorte. Vous savez... Vous savez que je suis le seul espoir de mon peuple actuellement, et je ne peux les décevoir de la sorte.

Le silence persista un instant avant qu'elle n'entende un rire. Puis le rire se fit plus hystérique.

Levant les yeux vers lui, elle constata qu'il s'était levé et marchait vers elle.

\- Vous êtes brave, princesse... c'est l'une des choses que j'apprécie chez vous... vous ne laissez jamais tomber. Vous n'abandonnez jamais votre peuple... même si vos chances de gagner contre moi sont...

Il s'arrêta devant elle, prit son visage entre ses doigts, avant de guider son menton en sa direction. Yeux dans yeux, un sourire sadique en coin, il continua.

\- Nulles...

L'entendre dire cela en temps normal la foutrait dans une terrible rage, mais ses doigts sur sa peau, elle se sentait un peu plus intimidé.

Ses iris d'or toujours fixées sur elle, l'Inu No Taisho continua de masser son mâchoire avant de passer à sa joue.

\- Vous n'irez nulle part. Lâcha t-il, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Que voulez vous dire ? Demanda t-elle, une main sur la sienne, stoppant ses caresses sur sa peau.

Il rigola, avant de reculer. Mains dans les poches et regard sur ses épaules dénudées de sa chemise de nuit. Quand l'avait-il touché ?

\- Parce que, princesse. Vous êtes intéressante. Et, j'ai l'intention de vous garder pour moi tout seul. Aussi longtemps que je le pourrais. Ce qui peut se traduire par pour toujours, humaine.

* * *

Après l'incident, les visites de l'Inu No Taisho se faisaient rares. Même son activité préférée qu'était de la railler durant leurs heures de dîner semblait avoir perdu de son intérêt. Une semaine déjà était passée, qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu. Les servantes commençaient également à diffuser des rumeurs comme quoi le Seigneur Youkai avait perdu d'intérêt pour la princesse humaine. D'après les rumeurs, il passait ses journées du cotés youkai du palais et passait ses nuits dans les quartiers de plaisir youkai.

L'idée qu'il perdait d'intérêt pour elle ne la dérangeait pas forcément, au contraire, elle était bien heureuse de savoir qu'elle n'avait plus à devoir lui offrir son corps quotidiennement.

Mais, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas perdre les opportunités que lui rapportaient être dans ses faveurs. Elle avait protection, pour elle et son peuple. Et aussi longtemps qu'il considérait de l'importance à leur mariage, elle avait moins de chances de se faire assassiner ou autre par les autres youkai.

Il n'était secret pour personne que l'idée d'avoir une femme humaine supérieure à ces youkais ne les plaisaient guère. Et à la moindre chance, ils tenteraient de se debarasser d'elle.

Se redressant en un soupir. Elle chassa le sentiment rongeant d'hésitation et décida d'agir. Il fallait qu'elle regagne son intérêt. Et pour un youkai, le meilleur moyen était assez évident.

\- Koharu!

Appela t-elle en retirant sa robe de nuit.

Sa dame de chambre se précipita vers elle. Cernes visibles sous ses yeux verts acides.

\- Comment puis-je vous servir Izayoi-sama?

Sans se tourner vers elle, elle se dirigea vers la salle de nettoyage. L'incitant à la suivre. Ce qu'elle fit.

\- Préparez moi une robe nuit, et le nécessaire beauté pour ce soir.

Elle resta silencieuse un instant. Avant de hocher la tête et la laisser dans son bain.

Frottant sa peau et suivant la même procédure que les dames à son service lui servaient chaque nuit, elle avait décidé. Elle devait être intrépide. Attendre des semaines pour qu'il se rappelle qu'elle existe était absolument hors de question.

Son bain fini, elle rejoint Koharu dans la chambre, qui avait déjà étalé le nécessaire beauté.

\- Le Seigneur Youkai, dans quels quartiers est-il ce soir? Demanda t-elle, alors qu'elle lui appliquait du rouge sur ses lèvres.

\- Quartiers de dame Fiji.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle était familière avec le nom. La youkai était assez populaire pour avoir été dans les faveurs du youkai depuis un an. D'après les rumeurs, il aurait insisté pour emmener la dame depuis les terres de l'OUEST à cette région dès que sa victoire au Nord avait été assurée.

Elle devait rivaliser avec une youkai... Ce n'était pas très réaliste, mais rien était impossible. Elle n'était pas très confiante, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle devait reconquérir son intérêt.

\- Izayoi-sama... juste pour vous prévenir. Personne ne doit déranger Inu No Taisho lorsqu'il est dans les quartiers du plaisir...

\- Je ne suis pas personne.

\- Oui mais vous êtes humaine...

Elle déposa ses pinceaux avant de lui faire face avec un soupir. Se regardant dans le miroir, elle était confiante. Elle pouvait l'attirer hors des quartiers. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que, pour les youkais, le plaisir est bestial, incontrôlable, et presque douloureux. Le cohit animal n'a rien à voir avec celui des humains. Je pense que vous en avez déjà un aperçu. Finit-elle accentuant un regard plein de sous-entendus.

En effet les deux fois où le youkai l'avait touché n'avait pas été des plus tendres. Il était brutal, et n'avait pas la moindre considération pour elle ou son plaisir.

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Izayoi lui lança un sourire avant de se lever. Sa tenue était très traditionnelle. Un large yukata rose aux nuances dorées qui couvrait une tenue beaucoup plus provocatrice en dessous. Une robe blanche complètement transparente, qui laissait voir tout ce qui pouvait rendre un homme fou. Sa chevelure était lâchée, tombant en vagues jusqu'au bas de son dos et son maquillage était simple, un simple rouge peignait ses lèvres. Malgré la simplicité de son apparence, elle rayonnait de la beauté digne d'une noble.

\- Conduisez moi aux quartiers du plaisir.

* * *

 ** _Je vous assure que j'attends des commentaires hein! Après avoir attendu des nouveaux chapitres une année entière, je suppose vous avez quand même quelques reproches pour moi? Haha allez-y lâchez vous!_**

 ** _;)_**

 ** _Jawrell_**


	9. Chapitre 9

**_Hello les gens ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien durant cette période de confinement! Restez chez vous et en prière ! Ce petit temps libre m'a vraiment donné de l'inspiration alors je délivre!_**

 ** _ooOoOooOoOoOoOoooOoOo_**

 ** _Correction en Cours_**

 ** _oOooooooooOoOooOoOoOo_**

 _Vous vous en doutez sûrement mais y a **HARLEQUIN **dans ce chapitre soooo, ;)_

* * *

 ** _Les quartiers Youkais,_**

Un espace précédemment sacré du palais que l'on utilisait pour pour nos prières envers les divins. Ces quartiers étaient un lieu sacré où humains venaient confesser leurs pêchers, demander pardon, prier pour des bénédictions, partager leurs peines.

Aujourd'hui ces quartiers servaient de libre arbitre pour la fornication des démons chiens. Dire que cela dégoûtait Izayoi était un terrible euphémisme. Chaque pas qu'elle prenait en direction de ces lieux qui puaient parfums de séduction et criaient plaisir, douleur et extasie, formait un grand focet entre elle et le Youkai.

Ceci était son style de vie, il avait toujours connu cela. Le plaisir intense ne venait pas d'une gamine humaine qui pleurait sous draps face à sa brutalité, mais de femmes confiantes dans leur sexualité.

\- Nous y sommes. Lança Koharu, la guidant un bras en direction de l'entrée des quartiers de dame Fiji.

Elle hocha la tête. Et se dirigeait vers l'entrée quand Koharu l'arrêta.

\- Le seigneur Youkai, est très impatient. Quand vous entrez dans ces quartiers, vous devez immédiatement dégagez de la confiance, à la moindre odeur de peur ou incertitude Fiji prendra le dessus sur vous et vous ne gagnerez que la colère du Seigneur Youkai. Gardez en tête que ceci est un combat de dominance, votre intérêt et future est entre les mains du Seigneur youkai actuellement, mais dans les votres aussi, séduisez le. Gagnez contre Fiji et vous l'aurez entre vos mains. Inu No Taisho a toujours détesté l'odeur de l'innocence, ça lui donne envie de la détruire. Donc séparez vous de cela et vous gagnerez à ce jeu. Parce que c'est ce que c'est. C'est un jeu de mental. Vous êtes sa femme. Et vous devez agir comme ce qu'il désire et voudrait en une femme. À partir du moment où il fait une séparation entre sa femme sur papier et celle qui joue réellement le rôle de sa femme physiquement, c'est fini pour vous. Vous devez être l'une et l'autre.

Après avoir chuchoté cela en une fraction de secondes. Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna sans un seul regard vers elle.

Izayoi resta bouche bée un instant, puis ferma ses yeux. De l'entrée, elle pouvait entendre le Seigneur Youkai rigoler avec la dame Fiji. Koharu avait raison, ceci était une guerre, plusieurs femmes dans ce palais voulaient prendre son rôle, elle devait le gagner entre ses mains.

Quelques pas à l'intérieur et ils étaient là, face à elle. Inu No Taisho allongé sur un long canapé et Fiji accroupie, lui tendant un plateau de fruits tandis qu'ils échangeaient un fou rire.

Elle n'était pas naïve au point de croire que l'oreille très sensible des Youkais lui faisant face avait perdu de son exactitude.

Elle marcha lentement en leur direction avant de s'arrêter devant eux, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Fiji lui faisait déjà face, le plateau toujours entre ses mains face du youkai, son attitude serait parue indifférente si ce n'était pas pour le léger tremblement du plateau, et ses iris accentués. C'était évident.

 _ **Elle la détestait.**_

\- Dame Izayoi quelle plaisante surprise, lança t-elle. Lançant un sourire des plus faux en sa direction.

Izayoi retourna le sourire calmement avant de prendre une poignée de fruits qu'elle tendait toujours au Seigneur Youkai qui était étrangement calme. Le regard fixé au sol. Elle ne se laissa pas tromper, elle avait toute son attention.

À la troisième bouchée de raisin, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Fiji.

\- Et pour toi Fiji, c'est votre majesté Izayoi-sama. Lança t-elle avec un sourire des plus aimable.

\- Toutes mes excuses Votre Majesté Izayoi-sama.

\- Bien. Répondit Izayoi en clappant des mains. Elle se dirigea vers l'Inu No Taisho et prit place à ses côtés sous les yeux haineux de la démone. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine avant de se tourner vers Fiji.

\- Tu attends quoi? Lâcha t-elle, tout en baladant sa deuxième main dans la chevelure du Seigneur Youkai.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas bien saisir ce que vous attendez de moi... Izayoi-sama...

\- "Votre Majesté Izayoi-sama" corriges t-elle avant de se tourner vers le Seigneur Youkai qui continuait de manger ses fruits dans le silence absolue.

\- Eh bien, tu es ici pour divertir. Alors diverti **nous.** Lâcha t-elle, un sourire sadique aux lèvres tandis qu'elle prit le plateau posé sur la table et se procura de quelques raisins qu'elle se mit à goûter.

Fiji lança un regard au seigneur Youkai qui souriait désormais. Il s'adossa royalement contre le canapé regard sur Fiji, jambes écartées et bras déposés sur le dos du sofa, tandis qu'Izayoi plaça une jambe entre les siennes, et posa sa tête sous son bras tandis qu'ils attendaient tous deux que le divertissement commence.

Fiji resta silencieuse un instant. Espoir évident que le Seigneur Youkai lui vienne en aide. Mais Izayoi n'allait pas le laisser considérer cela.

Elle glissa sa main de sa poitrine à son visage avant de tourner celui-ci vers elle. Ses iris étaient tendues. Il était ainsi uniquement quand il était dans une colère noir, ou en extrême excitation. Et par la bosse pulsant sous sa jambe, elle avait clairement son idée de la cause.

Prenant un raisin entre des dents, elle baissa le visage du démon vers elle. Elle pouvait voir l'excitation dans son regard, puis la seconde d'après il obligea et mordit le raisin contre ses lèvres.

De là, la tension dans la salle était palpable. La colère de la youkai régnait mais pas autant que la tension sexuelle entre Izayoi et le seigneur Youkai.

Yeux dans yeux, la respiration du youkai avait accéléré. Et une main était désormais sur sa jambe. Leurs nez se touchaient et elle pouvait l'entendre avaler le bout de raisin. Sa main commença à remonter sa jambe. Et quand il arriva entre ses jambes et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien en dessous, son sourire s'agrandît.

Quelques minutes plus tard la musique commença, la demone avait sûrement commencé son chant avec son instrument. Mais aucun des deux ne portaient plus intérêt à la dame de nuit.

\- Qui êtes vous... demanda t-il ses doigts caressant les alentours de son fruit interdit, tandis qu'il l'admirait avec excitation.

Elle lui flasha un sourire avant de poser une main sur sa joue.

\- Votre Majesté Izayoi-sama. Répondit-elle, avant de se redresser et poser ses jambes des deux côtés du démon, placer ses mains sur ses épaules puis les perdre dans sa chevelure et déposer un baisee sur ses lèvres.

Il retourna la faveur immédiatement. Ses mains sur ses hanches, il l'embrassa jusqu'à perdre souffle. Mordant, léchant et goûtant le rouge sang sur ses lèvres au point où quelques secondes plus tard il l'en dépourvut complètement.

Leurs langues à la guerre en un combat de dominance, sa main partout sur elle. Sur ses hanches, sous sa robe, agrippant la chair des ses cuisses, fesses et dos. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la démone cesse complètement la musique.

Ce qui fit sourire royalement Izayoi. La victoire avait merveilleux goût de raisin et de démon. Un peu trop et elle en serait addicte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils regagnaient leurs souffles, le Seigneur Youkai la fixait toujours avec admiration, mais plus avec désir.

\- Pourquoi tu es ici humaine? Demanda t-il avec un sourire, tout en caressant sa chevelure et détachant déjà les légères restreintes de sa robe.

Elle rigola.

\- Vous semblez avoir oublié que vous êtes mon époux... et que vous avez comme qui dirais-je des... devoirs à respecter en ce qui me concerne...

Il retourna le sourire et perdit son visage dans son cou. La mordant, léchant et déshabillant. La robe était déjà défaite au niveau de ses épaules, et il pouvait voir la nuisette transparente qu'elle portait en dessous, laissant paraître ses tétons en erection.

Lorsqu'il les remarqua. Un grognement lui échappa et la seconde d'après il ordonna à Fiji de les laisser.

\- Mais mon Seigneur- commença t-elle

Mais le plateau de fruits volant dans la direction de la démone fût assez pour lui rappeler qui donnait les ordres ici, et quel rôle elle portait dans cette salle.

Izayoi rayonnait de fierté. Et d'après le regard du Youkai, lui également était fier et impressionné.

Quand la porte se referma derrière la démone. Il se leva d'un coup. La princesse entre ses mains. Et la conduisant vers le lit, il stoppa quand elle le repoussa légèrement, pour attirer son attention.

\- Jamais sur le même lit que vos putains. Lâcha t-elle avec véhémence.

Il la fixa un instant. Puis hocha la tête, et la conduit de nouveau vers le sofa. Où il la dépourvu complètement de ses vêtements. Elle l'admira pendant qu'il retirait son uniforme. Et quelques minutes plus tard il avait son visage de nouveau dans son cou.

\- Je vous désire avec une telle intensité ce soir, je crois que vous ne me survivrez pas... hissa t-il dans son oreille, sa voix enlacée avec la faim.

À ces propos elle y trembla légèrement mais étrangement, pas de peur, mais de désire. Oui, elle désirait cet homme ce soir, et elle voulait qu'il lui donne tout ce qu'il désirait.

\- Vous avez une semaine à me rembourser... alors j'espère bien. Susurra t-elle dans son oreille alors qu'il avait une langue sur son sein gauche.

En un grognement, il la pénétra. Elle n'était toujours pas complètement habituée à son volume, mais cette fois était définitivement moins douloureuse que la première fois.

Les mains dans son dos, il la guida à chaque mouvement de va et vient. Il me fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'elle commence à ressentir une friction de plaisir. Toujours allongée sur le sofa, le youkai changea l'angle et écarta encore plus ses jambes, un gémissement intense lui échappa quand elle se rendit compte qu'il allait encore plus profondément. À chaque cadence, un grognement sourd échappait le youkai, il dominait complètement cet échange, tandis qu'elle tentait de participer avec quelques caresses, morcure, et gémissement de son nom.

Il la tourna sur son ventre et de nouveau, la nouvelle position rendit le rapport plus intense. Il avait sa main dans sa chevelure, la tirant vers le haut pour qu'il la regarde pendant qu'il creusait plus profondément et plus rapidement en elle. Les clappements de leurs corps résonnaient en un bruits pervert et sensuel. Ses yeux d'or dans ses amandes, il lui faisait comprendre telepathiquemenf que ce rapport était l'un des plus magique qu'il l'avait eu depuis un bon moment. Et elle se noya de nouveau dans une mer de fierté profonde. Son cœur n'en pouvait plus, battant au point d'exploser tandis qu'une boule de formait dans son bas ventre. Elle sentait ce plaisir former un tsunami intense qui a chaque coup, chaque contact avec sa chair faisait échapper un language incoherent de ses lèvres.

Et elle su qu'il était là avec elle quand il abaissa son visage de nouveau dans son cou, la lécha et mordit jusqu'au sang, et la rythme de leur danse accéléra. Il se planta plus profondément, et, après plusieurs mots incohérents dans son oreille, et quelques griffures et morcures par là, le youkai de laissa submergé et assez tôt, les deux atteignirent le 7ème et et 10ème ciel plein d'étoiles, de sueurs, de liquides pervers et de jouissance.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques longues minutes regagnant chacun leur souffle quand le youkai la retourna vers lui et l'embrassa. Toujours planté en elle il continuait des légers mouvements malgré son instrument régressant en tension et volume.

Elle retourna les baisers langoureux, elle même complètement à bout de souffle et inondées de semence à son entrée.

\- J'aime cette odeur... lâcha t-il, plaçant quelques suçons dans son cou

Elle rigola

\- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise...

\- Je parle de l'odeur de la confiance que vous dégagez actuellement... j'aime ce changement, princesse...

Il se redressa pour lui faire face.

\- Qu'Est ce qui vous a encouragé à prendre les devants enfin? Demanda t-il un doigt sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il était perdu dans son regard, essaya de la déchiffrer.

\- Je n'aime pas perdre. Lâcha t-elle le regard sombre.

Il hocha la tête calmement avant de recommencer les mouvements en elle, lui même de nouveau volumineux et tendu.

\- Bien, parce que les combats, princesse, vous en aurez plein à gagner. Ne considérez jamais rien comme acquis tant que vous n'avez pas la certitude que personne n'oserait vous défier. Le jour où cela arrivera, princesse, vous serez sous terre. Et à ce stade là, personne ni rien ne peut vous sauver.

Et ils dansèrent à un rythme pervers toute la nuit.

\- Tu as perdu Fiji.

\- C'est juste un accident d'une fois. L'Inu No Taisho est venu à moi toute la semaine sans jamais se préoccuper d'elle.

\- Tu l'as sous estimé

\- Erreur de débutante, je ne le referais plus.

\- Comprends-tu pourquoi tu dois à tout prix former un grand focet entre l'humaine et notre Seigneur ? Dès qu'elle porte un héritier Sesshomaru est à risque. Les humaines sont très féconde. Tu dois absolument limiter leurs rencontres pendant sa période d'ovulation...

\- Les dames de ses quartiers disent qu'elle ovulait la semaine passée alors j'ai leuré le Seigneur chez moi... j'ai juste sous estimé la possibilité qu'elle voudrait le conquérir, tout le monde sait qu'elle le déteste alors j'ai cru...

\- Silence. Si l'humaine conçoit un Demi-youkai. Tout le monde impliqué dans ce plan sera en danger. Dois-je te rappeler la première tête qui sera sur une pique ?

\- Cela ne se reproduira pas.

* * *

 ** _Commentaires Please ! Deux chapitres en un jour c'est pas rien pour quelqu'un qui le fait gratuitement et qui disparaît constamment hahah_**

 ** _Allez la bise ! ;)_**

 ** _Stay safe._**


End file.
